Dark beast la nueva bestia interna
by revencita
Summary: Nadie creería que el titán mas bueno y gracioso del grupo fuera capaz de tanto. Chico bestia descubre su nueva bestia interna sin tener que transformarse en esa horrible bestia que antes se transformó. ¡MEJORADA!
1. Las voces extrañas

**Por revencita**

**Capítulo 1**

**Las voces extrañas**

Titanes ataquen.- grito el líder cuando sus compañeros atacaban al villano. Se trataba de los HIVE

Mamooth corrió a atacar directamente como siempre lo hacia con sus poderosos puños al primer titán que vio que se trataba de starfire, cuando ésta lo esquivo volando hacia arriba, pero no conto con que ahí Gizmo estuviera ahí con sus largas patas robóticas que alcanzaron la distancia en donde se encontraba ella, atacándola por la espalda y haciendo que casi se estrellarla contra el suelo hasta que por su suerte el mitad robot la atrapo.

-Gracias amigo cyborg.- le dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

-No hay de que.-dijo- ahora patéales el trasero.

Dicho esto, se hecho a volar dispuesta a acabarlos. Chico bestia se convirtió en tigre tratando de envestir a Jinx que desaparecía y reaparecía de un lado a otro, dándole facilidad para marearse, hasta que lo consiguió y vio el momento de atacarlo con un conjuro que lo mando a volar.

-Azarath Methreon Zinthos.- conjuro raven envolviendo un poste de luz en un aura negra para golpear a Mamooth él.

Cuando éste se distrajo, ella lo enrollo con el poste, haciendo creer que estaba por derrotado pero, con su enorme fuerza, Mamooth logro romper el poste, forzando sus brazos, enojándose aun más, para después ir a atacar a raven.

Starfire lanzaba starbolts al momento de que Gizmo se le acercaba. Entonces ella lanzo un gran rayo color verde por sus ojos que al parecer no logro dar en el blanco.

El pequeño rió.- Fallaste.- dijo Gizmo con tono de burla pero sintió que algo andaba mal con su mecanismo. Miro hacia abajo y sus patas robóticas comenzaron a romperse.

-Oh, rayos.- dijo este cayendo hacia abajo.

Mientras tanto, Jinx lanzaba conjuros a cualquier cosa que había en el pavimento para dañar a cyborg, pero este disparo con su cañón haciendo que su libro de hechizos se quemara.

Rayos.- dijo esta cuando corrió para que su gran compañero Mamooth la protegiera.

Él estaba ocupado atacando a raven. Corrió hacia ella, que estaba parada distraída viendo la pelea, cuando éste paso por su lado, pero no conto con que raven se había tele transportado hacia unos centímetros de él y en un movimiento rápido raven alcanzo a meter su pie entre los pasos del gigante para caer sobre su compañero.

-Quítate de enzima pedazo de grandulón mediocre.- dijo Gizmo tratando de levantar todo el peso de Mamooth

Cuando por fin consiguió zafarse, corrió por un lado de raven y sin que ella se diera cuenta dejó una pequeña bomba pegada en su capa y salió corriendo.

-¡Retirada!- gritó Gizmo, entonces dicho esto los demás salieron corriendo junto con el botín que estaban robando.

Chico bestia se convirtió en una gacela para correr más rápido y poder alcanzarlos pero pudo observar un extraño punto parpadeando en la capa de raven.

-¡Oh no!, raven ¡cuidado!- corrió hacia raven en forma humana, arrancándole su capa y tirándose al suelo junto con ella, esperando a que se escuchara el gran ¡BBBUUUMMM!

Nada, era sólo un anzuelo para que los dejaran escapar.

_-Maldición.- _pensó chico bestia al darse cuenta de ello.

-¡Gracias por ayudarnos a escapar tonto bestia!-rio el pequeño calvo volador.

Se sintió avergonzado, no podía creer que había caído en una de sus trampas. Volteo hacia donde estaban los titanes y vio la expresión de enojo en el rostro de raven

-Los dejaste escapar.- le reclamó raven incorporándose del suelo.

-¿Qué, trate de salvarte y así es como me pagas?- se quejo el chico muy enojado.

-No hiciste nada de eso, no se por qué lo hiciste.- dijo reclamando raven tapando con su mano una pequeña herida en su rodilla que se habia lastimado cuando chico bestia callo junto con ella.

En ese momento llegaron los demás titanes a auxiliar a sus amigos más bien a raven.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?- grito robin.- tiraste a raven y dejaste escapar a los HIVE, a quién se supone que estás ayudando.-dijo enojado el líder.

-¡De que diablos hablas viejo! Si no hubiera empujado a raven, hubiera estallado en mil pedazos.- dijo gritando mas alto el chico.

-Chico bestia, no había ninguna bomba.- dijo raven poniéndose su capa de nuevo.

-Olvídalo si, y de nada.- dijo chico bestia caminando hacia otro lado con indiferencia.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto el líder pero no recibió respuesta del chico.

En vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y se transformó en un águila para después irse volando, dejando a sus compañeros con la duda.

Mientras volaba, chico bestia se ponía a pensar.

-_No puedo creer que no me agradecieran, qué les pasa, soy también miembro del equipo y no me tratan como tal_.- decía el chico bestia que habia aterrizado en una escuela secundaria de Jump city.

Se paro en la entrada, recargándose en la pared, meditando un poco para no sentir tanto enojo cuando… comenzó a sentir una sensación como cuando alguien te observa. Miro para todos los lados para descubrir quién lo estaba observando pero, no logro encontrar a nadie. Miro fijamente cada rincón que habia o entre los árboles pero, no habia nadie, así que decidió descartar la idea de que había escuchado algo cuando, esta vez escucho una voz.

-_Chico bestia_.- escucho una extraña voz que seguía repitiendo su nombre al mismo tiempo que él buscaba quién era, tal vez era uno de sus amigos que le estaba jugando una broma.

-Bien cyborg, sal de donde quiera que estés.- dijo chico bestia buscándolo al pensar que era él, el propietario de las voces pero, nadie contesto.

-Bien no es divertido.- insistió, hartándose pero no recibió respuesta hasta que…

-_Chico bestia, no dejes que tus amigos te controlen, tú eres el dueño de tu destino, no cambies lo que eres, saca tu bestia interna_.- volvió a escuchar esa voz.

El muchacho se quedo algo sorprendido, no por la voz extraña si no porque alguien sabía que tenía una bestia interna. Se quedo pensando un rato hasta el timbre de la campana de la secundaria Murakami lo saco de sus pensamientos. La campana indicaba la salida de los estudiantes. Después escucho otra voz que decía su nombre, pero no era la misma voz de hace rato, era la voz de su amiga Tara.

**Bueno aquí esta el fin de el primer capitulo de mi historia, recuerden dejar reviews para luego poder continuarla por favor.**


	2. Slade ¿¡de nuevo?

**Este es el segundo capitulo de esto que se llama Dark Beast la nueva bestia interna, pronto sabrán porque se llama así. Sigo esperando sus reviews.**

**Por revencita**

**Capítulo 2**

**Slade **

-¡Chico bestia!- grito la rubia con su uniforme de colegio puesto y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

La amistad de esos dos era algo que no se podía borrar del mundo. Chico bestia lucho por eso.

_Flashback_

_Chico bestia, después una dura batalla contra el raro espécimen que lograra transformar su cuerpo en todo elemento que tocara, decidió esperar afuera de la escuela de la chica rubia hasta el final del día escolar, porque ya sabía que si la seguía durante el cambio de clases no le haría caso o se encerraría en el baño de chicas. Se quedo sentado en la puerta principal y cuando toco la campana supo que era su oportunidad. La vio salir entre toda la multitud y fue directo hacia ella para al menos hablar._

_-Oye, terra.- decía el chico corriendo hacia ella._

_A ella le incomodo que la siguiera siguiendo._

_-Hola chico bestia, y ahora que quieres.- le dijo con indiferencia._

_Al ver la respuesta de la chica borro la sonrisa de su cara y solo decidió ir al punto._

_-Oye, se que te molesta un poco que te siga buscando pero, lo que quiero decir esque, en verdad si no me recuerdas esta bien para mi, pero si necesitas un amigo yo podre estar ahí si.- le propuso, él sabía que si Terra lo necesitaba en cualquier momento él estaría ahí.- por qué no empezamos de nuevo, por favor, ser tu amigo o conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.- dijo con mucha sinceridad el chico que la miraba esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte._

_La chica levanto la cabeza y vio que ese extraño tenía buenas intenciones. Una buena amistad no le caería tan mal._

_Mmm- lo pensó- ¿porque no?- dijo la chica sonriendo un poco y chico bestia al escuchar su respuesta estallo de felicidad._

_Desde ese momento comenzó su grande amistad, y también acordaron salir juntos de vez en cuando para contarse sus secretos y pasarla bien en el día._

_Fin del flashback_

Cuando terminaron el abrazo se pusieron a platicar de todo tipo de cosas, de la escuela, de los criminales más estúpidos o chistosos como el más chistoso mago "Mombo Yumbo"

-Bueno entonces, ¿Qué se pone superman cuando va a una cita?- dijo el bromista a la chica.

-Eh, ¿su traje de súper héroe?- respondió Tara dudosa, tratando de adivinar.

No, Súper-fume.- respondió chico bestia estallando en risas.

Tara también rio.

-Eres muy buen bromista, tus amigos deben adorarte por eso.- dijo la rubia mientras chico bestia recordaba:

_-Raven.- dijo el chico acercándose a ella para decirle el chiste.- ¿Cómo matarías a 600 elefantes de una vez?- dijo entre risitas el bromista verde.- _

_-Eh, nose... ¿Con un rifle?_

_No.- respondió.- mira, a uno le pones ropa interior rosa, éste se muere de la vergüenza y los otros 599 se mueren de la risa.- rio el chico mientras raven solo soltaba un suspiro como símbolo de desesperación._

_-Robin, robin.- lo llamo chico bestia_

_-¿Qué pasa chico bestia? Preguntando el líder dejando aun lado las mancuernas, pensando que era algo importante._

_-Llega un niño con su mamá y le dice, mamá en la escuela dicen que estoy loco y le dice la mamá, quien te dijo eso, y el niño respondió.- hizo una pausa para reír entre dientes.-las hormiguitas.-y una vez más estallo en risas._

_A robin no le dio mucha gracia y decidió no prestarle mucha atención._

_-¿Qué no tienes mejores cosas que hacer?-le pregunto el líder desesperado, tratando de quitarse a chico bestia de encima. _

Chico bestia dejo de recordar.

-Mmm, algo así.- dijo no muy convencido.

La rubia rio de nuevo.

-De seguro tienes los mejores amigos del mundo.

No, de hecho tú eres mi mejor amiga, pero ellos.- se estaba arrepintiendo de soltar la sopa.-no nada.

-Si tienes algo que te molesta, dímelo si, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.- le dijo tomando su hombro y tratando de darle ánimos.

-No, ehh yo… tengo que irme, hasta luego.- dijo chico bestia al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la banca en donde él y Tara estaban sentados.

La adolescente se quedo pensando en que debía de ir a detenerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que chico bestia quería estar solo, así que decidió dejarlo ir.

Mientras tanto él caminaba y se ponía a pensar qué era eso que tenía que hacía que sus compañeros lo odiaran. Por qué nunca lo tomaban en cuenta. No se dio cuenta de cuánto habia caminado hasta que miro al frente y vio que la calle se encontraba totalmente vacía y sólo estaba él.

-Por qué odian mi forma de ser.- se pregunto a sí mismo en voz alta.

-Tal _vez no odian tu forma de ser, tal vez te odian… a ti_.- dijo de nuevo una extraña voz que esta vez si reconoció.-

-…. slade.- susurro el chico levantando la cabeza para observar mejor.- dónde estás. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-_Lo mismo que tu, respeto, fuerza, poder_.- dijo slade saliendo de entre las sombras en un callejón.

-No es cierto, eso es lo que tu quieres.- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque por si el villano intentaba hacer algún movimiento.

-Chico bestia, ¿no es eso lo que quiéres?- insistió, no le importas a tus amigos, no te tienen el respeto que mereces.

-Eso no es cierto, mientes, mis amigos me necesitan.

Slade rio bajo.

-¿Necesitarte?, deberías verlos cuando no estás, sólo hablan de lo tonto que eres.

-¡Cállate!- grito el chico abalanzándose hacia él en su forma humana mientras slade le detenía los puños con sus manos. Tenía tanta fuerza que chico bestia no pudo golpearlo, así que decidió convertirse en forma animal, en un tigre para después lanzarse de nuevo contra el y rasguñarlo un poco del traje.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?, apuesto a que no.- le dijo incorporándose.- te he estado observando chico bestia y no eres tan patético como dicen tus amigos. Eres, de hecho, el más fuerte del grupo, saca lo que tienes.

Dicho esto el chico aceptó el reto y se convirtió en gorila para poder aplastarlo con la fuerza de sus dos puños unidos pero, Slade esquivaba dando saltos mortales hacia los lados, después se alejo un poco y chico bestia se convirtió de nuevo en forma humana.

-Ya se lo que quieres.- le dijo con respiración agitada.- quieres de nuevo a Terra, pero no la tendrás, ella ya es libre de ti.

-A esa pequeña e inofensiva niña, por favor.- dijo Slade con un tono de burla.- nunca volveré a cometer el mismo error de volverla mi aprendiz, en cambio… te quiero, a ti.

¿A… mi?- pregunto algo confuso el chico bestia.-pero siempre preferiste a robin por ser más fuerte y por ser el líder de los titanes.

Él es demasiado terco para que obedezca mis órdenes, pero estoy seguro de que te tarde o temprano tú aceptarás

-Jamás traicionaría a mis amigos, no sería capaz de ser tan cruel, tal como tus eres.- dijo con determinación y con enojo en sus palabras

-Ellos ya te han traicionado a ti al considerarte un idiota y patético niño, pero si cambias de opinión te esperare en esta dirección.- dijo slade lanzándole un pequeño papel que callo al suelo. El chico lo observo y cuando recobro la vista hacia el frente, el villano ya no estaba.


	3. Me interesa

**Por revencita**

**Capítulo 3**

**Me interesa**

El chico se quedo en shock en el mismo lugar donde estuvo parado por casi una hora, pensando lo que le había dicho ese perverso villano.

**Pov de chico bestia**

¿Debería? Qué estoy diciendo, el es un villano listo, estoy seguro de que mis amigos no me toman de esa manera, soy importante y ellos piensan lo mismo. Se que a veces puedo ser un poco tonto pero soy importante.

Me sentía algo estúpido al estar hablando con migo mismo, no se porque la gente lo hace, era la primera vez que pensaba en algo que no fuera videojuegos o en r… digo o en las películas de miedo. No debía de hacerle caso, no sería bueno traicionar a mis amigos así, no, no, no y no. Él no me quería a mí, de seguro quería la forma de llegar a Terra, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, jamás. Ella era mi mejor amiga y lo fue un tiempo atrás, lo mejor sería que me fuera a casa e ir a advertirles a mis amigos que slade estaba de vuelta y que quería a Terra.

**Fin de Pov de chico bestia**

Chico bestia al llegar a la Torre encontró a sus amigos reunidos en el sillón.

E_staban haciendo una reunión sin_ mí.- pensó chico bestia mientras avanzaba hacia la sala para reunirse con ellos.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto algo enfadado el chico.

-Estábamos hablando de que estamos preocupados por ti.- dijo el líder.

-Si amigo.- comenzó starfire mientras se levantaba de su asiento.-estamos preocupados de que te sientas solo, así que concordamos que no fue tu culpa lo de esta tarde.

-Gracias.- dijo chico bestia.- pero no tienen de qué preocuparse.

-¿Y a donde fuiste?- pregunto como siempre seria raven.

-Oh, sólo fui a ver a una vieja amiga.

-¿Y se puede saber a quién?- dijo pregunto cyborg travieso mientras mostraba una sonrisa pícara a su compañero.

-Bueno si se los digo no me creerán así que no vale la pena.

-Como digas.- dijo raven sin darle importancia y volviendo a su libro.

-No le hagas caso a raven, a mi si me interesa quién es.- dijo starfire decidida a prestar atención.

-No enserio star, me prometí guardar el secreto, espero que no te moleste.

-Tranquilo, no me molesta-dijo para después abrazarlo.

Nadie los vio excepto robin que no les quitaba un ojo de encima.

Eh, star… ¿podrías acompañarme a la cocina por favor?- dijo el líder por sacar cualquier escusa para separarlos.

-Claro amigo robin.- dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano del líder.

En el sillón quedaban cyborg, raven y chico bestia.

-Hey bestia.- lo llamo cyborg-¿qué tal si vamos a jugar video juegos?

-Perdón pero no pretendo jugar ahora, camine mucho de regreso a casa y estoy un poco cansado.- dijo porque en verdad se sentía cansado, le habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, que le echaran la culpa sus amigos, estar enojado con todo el mundo, ir con Terra, perdón con Tara a pasear, la batalla con Slade que en verdad no se esperaba, y sobre todo, quedarse parado por casi una hora pensando, eso ya era demasiado para él.

**En la cocina**

-¿Qué pasa amigo robin?- pregunto la pelirroja ya estando en la cocina.

No recibió respuesta porque al chico no se le había ocurrido ninguna antes de invitarla a pasar a la cocina.

-Ah, bueno esque yo, quería que me prepararás algo para cenar.- dijo dudoso el chico al no tener otra cosa que contesta.

Al oír eso la pelirroja estallo de la felicidad por así decirlo. A ella le encantaba cocinar y siempre se emocionaba si alguien quería que cocinara para él.

-¡Si!- acepto emocionada.- por fin podre preparar mi receta especial de los mejores amigos.- dijo sacando miles de ingredientes mientras que el otro se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

**En la sala**

Cyborg jugaba solo porque chico bestia no había aceptado jugar con él, mientras raven leía su libro o eso parecía, más bien estaba pensando.

_-¿Qué le pasa a chico bestia?- pensaba.-nunca habia rechazado jugar videojuegos con cyborg, tal vez algo le ocurre…._

_-_¡Es mío!- grito cyborg sorprendiendo a raven- ¡es mío!, ¡si!, por fin conseguí la esfera de poder que quería, ahora "Eructo" y "Saque" no podrán vencerme jamás.- entonces raven soltó un suspiro mirando hacia otro lado evitando ver la escena vergonzosa de su amigo metálico.

**De noche en la torre T**

Chico bestia Estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando la bombilla de la linterna cuando se esas palabras se le vinieron a la mente:

-_Chico bestia, ¿no es eso lo que quiéres?, no le importas a tus amigos, no te tienen el respeto que mereces. Deberías verlos cuando no estas, sólo hablan de lo tonto que eres._

Esas palabras lo habían mantenido pensando. Tal vez debía hacer una pequeña prueba. Sólo para mostrar que Slade se equivocaba. Se dirigió hacia el control de la Torre para ver las cámaras de seguridad.

Entro cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido con la puerta. Cuando entro, había muchas pantallas a su alrededor.

-Esto debe ser el control de toda la Torre.- dijo en voz baja. Luego miro hacia una pantalla en especial y se dio cuenta de que esa era precisamente la que estaba buscando.

Era la cinta de ese día. Se acerco al teclado y revirtió la cinta hasta el momento en que los demás titanes regresaban de la pelea. Cuando llego el momento preciso tecleo "Play" para ver el video.

Los titanes entraron y al sentarse en el sofá principal comenzaron a hablar. Chico bestia no pudo oír muy bien, así que aumento el sonido para oír mejor lo que decían.

-Vamos cedita.- dijo starfire- come tu emparedado.- dijo mientras cargaba a su mascota con una mano, y con la otra tenía un lonche de relleno dudoso.

Mientras tanto, raven leía y cyborg y robin jugaban videojuegos.

-Ja.- dijo chico bestia.- lo sabía, no están hablando de mi, Slade miente.- dijo satisfactoriamente dispuesto a salir de aquel cuarto hasta que oyó la voz de starfire.

Entonces... creen que chico bestia se sienta bien

Cyborg y robin pusieron en Pause el videojuego pero raven seguía leyendo.

-Tal vez solo esta cansado de arruinarlo todo.- dijo la voz del líder.

-No seas tan duro con él, hace lo mejor que puede.- dijo el chico metálico, sabía que podía contar con él.

-No importa lo que le pase, él es un titán y tiene que portarse como tal.- dijo robin firme.- no como un bebe de cinco años.

Esto había sacado de sus casillas al joven verde. Decidió calmarse y salir del cuarto de control para después regresar a su habitación.

Tal vez, slade tenía razón ¿Y si sus amigos no lo valoraban? ¿Y si sólo era un estorbo?

Tomó la foto de Terra y pensó que debía protegerla, pero cómo… Paso horas pensando hasta que definitivamente se quedo dormido.

**Al día siguiente**

El despertador sonó fuertemente, haciéndolo caer de su lugar cuando el chico se despertó de golpe.

-¿Desde cuando tengo despertador?-pregunto el chico tomándose de la cabeza y levantando el despertador para ponerlo en su lugar de nuevo.

Caminó para la cocina para desayunar su platillo preferido: huevo de tofu.

Cuando llegó los demás no estaban.

-Qué raro- se dijo a si mismo. Los titanes aun no despertaban.

Vio de nuevo el reloj que habia colgado un tiempo atrás en la cocina y eran las… 06:00 am.

-No puede ser.- dijo con enojo.- ¿quién rayos me puso ese maldito despertador a las 06:00 am de un sábado?

Camino hacia el refrigerador para sacar su tofu, pero no era tofo lo que salió del refrigerador. Cyborg salto de repente e intento asustar a chico bestia. Por los gritos del verde supo que su plan había funcionado.

-¡Ah!- grito chico bestia.- tonto, ¿qué haces?, ¿porque me asustas así?- le pregunto el chico sacado de sus casillas.

Cyborg rió.

-Tranquilo viejo, solo fue una broma.- dijo haciendo una pausa para tomarse un tiempo para reír a carcajadas.- debiste ver tu cara cuando despertaste con el despertador, te caíste de donde estabas.

-No fue divertido, casi me sacas el corazón.- le reclamó.

-Hey nunca te habías quejado, es divertido y tú lo sabes.

No ahora, he pensado que necesito el respeto que me merezco y si no puedes mostrármelo, prefiero alejarme de ti.- dijo el chico caminando para ir a la televisión.

-_Chico bestia ha estado muy raro últimamente, primero se equivoca en las batallas, luego no quiere jugar videojuegos, y luego no se ríe de mis bromas,.- _fueron los pensamientos del chico robótico mientras raven llegaba a la cocina para después servirse té.

Cuando vio a chico bestia sentado en la sala enojado y cruzado de brazos decidió preguntarle a cyborg qué había pasado.

-¿Y ahora qué le hiciste?- le pregunto con un tono de indiferencia.

-Yo no le hice nada, él se enojo porque le hice la vieja broma de el despertador.

Raven volvió a voltear hacia chico bestia y se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba molesto.

-Tal vez no debiste hacerlo.

-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por el enano?- Pregunto cyborg con una sonrisa picara.

-No me preocupo por él, es sólo que es mi amigo así como también el tuyo.

-Eh, creo que tienes razón.- dijo avergonzado.- no debí hacerlo, tal vez deba disculparme con él.

-Está bien- dijo raven mientras cyborg caminaba hacia chico

-Hey bestia, quería pedirte perdón por lo de hace rato con el despertador. Si me perdona….

-No te pedí una disculpa.- dijo chico bestia levantándose del sofá.- te pedí respeto. No sabes nada por lo que estoy pasando.

Eso dejo con la boca abierta a cyborg al sorprenderse porque, ¿quién no lo haría? Él chico bestia pidiendo respeto, que tontería nunca lo haría pero esta vez lo hizo y era impresionante.

-Wow, no lo había visto tan enojado desde que, bueno no lo había visto enojado.- dijo raven ya que había visto todo desde la cocina mientras se acercaba a cyborg, cuando llegaron robin y starfire a la cocina.

-¿Quién esta enojado?- pregunto el líder.

No recibió respuesta.

-¿Porque ustedes siempre llegan juntos?- pregunto cyborg cambiando de tema.

-¿Quién, star y yo?, no lo hacemos.- dijo robin poniéndose rojo.

-Si eso es lo que dices.- dijo raven.

En ese momento llego quien menos se esperaban. Llego chico bestia caminando hacia la cocina.

-Oigan, tengo algo que decirles…

-¿Qué BB?- pregunto cyborg.

En el momento en el que chico bestia iba a anunciar el regreso de Slade la alarma sonó, interrumpiéndolo y alarmando a los demás titanes.

-Hablamos luego, vamos titanes.- fue la voz del líder.

Los titanes salieron de su hogar, y al cruzar la laguna pronto llegaron al lugar del crimen. Los HIVE atacaban de nuevo.

-¿Ahora qué quieren?- pregunto cyborg al llegar y sorprenderlos robando.-no les basto con la otra vez.

-No importa, titanes ataquen.- dijo robin mientras corría para atacarlos.

Gizmo volteo hacia atrás y sorprendió a robin tratando de atacarlo con una y por suerte pudo reaccionar para esquivarlo y hacer que el líder cayera.

Robin se sobo la cabeza y pensó que su suerte lo habia bendecido ese día por no haber caído en el suelo. Pero después se arrepintió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que había caído sobre los robustos brazos del terrible Mamooth, que ahora lo miraba con enojo por haber caído sobre él y sacaba humo por las narices.

Por otro lado, Raven trataba de golpear a Jinx con sus auras negras que salían del suelo repentinamente, pero no lograba tocarle ni un rozado cabello, ya que la hechicera los esquivaba. Al momento de que Jinx se desespero, decidió conjurar un hechizo con ayuda de su nuevo libro para que raven saliera volando.

Chico bestia peleaba contra Gizmo, cuando este volaba con su jet back como siempre, tratando de no ser alcanzado por el águila que había sido chico bestia desde un principio. Al chico se le ocurrió la idea de transformarse en un animal más grande para por fin darle su merecido. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se transformo en un gran dinosauro T-Rex y persiguió con más facilidad al pequeñín.

Raven, al fin alcanzar a la bruja de piel pálida, hizo que esta saliera volando para caer en los brazos de su compañero Mamooth. Los dos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Gizmo caer de los cielos, por cortesía de chico bestia. Los tres villanos luchaban por salirse de ser aplastados por su compañero mayor.

Sólo logro salid Gizmo de esa montaña de músculos, rápidamente corrió hacia un lado de raven para de nuevo dejarle una ''bomba'' en su capa para luego salir corriendo.

-No esta vez no caer en tu trampa.- dijo chico bestia ignorando a raven, creyendo que era de nuevo algún tipo de broma para dejarlos escapar, y decidió hacerle el héroe, lanzándose contra Gizmo.

El gran estruendo de lo que parecía ser una bomba estallando hicieron captar la atención de todos los titanes. De un momento a otro, raven estaba tirada en el suelo, con heridas en su cuerpo, y su capa rota.

Gizmo, al ver que su plan había funcionado, comenzó a atacarse de la risa.

-Creo que caíste de nuevo tonto bestia.- dijo huyendo junto con sus compañeros villanos.

Chico bestia no hizo caso a ninguna de las burlas de Gizmo y fue rápidamente a auxiliar a raven.

Los demás titanes también corrieron en su auxilio. Robin parecía estar enojado, más que preocupado.

-Oye.- comenzó el líder.- Gizmo paso alado de ti, y le dejo a raven una bomba en su ropa. ¿Por qué no ayudaste?- pregunto enojado.

-Si hombre, ¿qué paso?- dijo cyborg levantando a raven, que estaba inconsciente por el momento. Camino y la dejo dentro del auto T.

-Yo…- musito chico bestia, estaba avergonzado.- no pense que fuera real. La vez pasada los HIVE planearon lo mismo y pense que todo era una broma. Por eso no la ayude.- dijo y agacho la cabeza.

-Puede ser.- comenzó el del antifaz.- pero no lo era y ahora raven esta lastimada.

Chico bestia parecía estar comenzando a enfadarse y tan sólo no le contestaba a su líder.

-¿Estás tan siquiera escuchando?- pregunto robin.

-¡Si!- dijo enojado chico bestia.- te escucho, y sabes qué, no tengo por qué hacerlo más. Ya estoy arto de que todos ustedes solamente me griten y no me tomen parte del equipo.

-Chico bestia…- dijo cyborg al oír sus palabras.

-Si quieres ser parte del equipo necesitarías madurar, lo cual es algo muy lento a tu edad.- dijo robin, recordando que el verde era el más pequeño del grupo.

Eso hizo enojar aun más al metamorfo. Estallo en ira y grito:

-Estoy harto, ¡harto viejo!- dijo caminando a unos pasos de los titanes.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto starfire preocupada.

-No quiero volverlos a ver jamás en mi vida.- dijo, rompiendo los oídos de la alienígena.- yo…yo.- dijo pensándolo dos veces, pero después se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor.

-¡Yo RENUNCIO!- grito para después transformarse en ave y volar lejos de ellos.

Robin era demasiado orgulloso. Ya todos lo conocían a fondo y sabían que no lo tomaría en serio la partida de chico bestia.

-Bien.- dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara.- no necesitamos de ti. Debiste salir del equipo desde hace tiempo.

Chico bestia no hizo caso a los reclamos de los ex - líder. No iba a dejar que sus palabras lo lastimaran. Nunca más iba a dejar que lo hiciera. O alguno de los demás titanes.

Voló lejos, lo suficiente para que los perdiera de vista. Aterrizo en un callejón y se sentó en el suelo terroso que había debajo de él. Sólo recordaba lo mucho que los odiaba. De cuánto deseaba poder vengarse de ellos y de todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado por cortesía suya.

Al sentarse un pequeño papel callo de su traje. Lo recogió en sus guates y al abrirlo recordó la pelea anterior contra Slade. Él mismo le había dejado ese papel. Lo miro con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que lo dirigía a una dirección. Se levanto y siguió hacia donde el papel lo guiaba.

Camino un poco, y cuando subió su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que era la fábrica de rines y llantas para vehículos que había sido abandonada años anteriores. Se adentro en ella y se vio sólo con pocos rayos de luz colándose por la entrada, los suficientes para que lograra ver por dónde dirigía sus pasos.

-¡Hola!- grito.

El sonido de su voz reboto entre las paredes de la fábrica y en el momento que pensó que estaba solo y que había sido una mala idea llegar hasta allí escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban a él.

Slade salió de entre la obscuridad del lugar, con su posición de siempre. Sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y, debajo de su mascara, su mirada siempre era seria.

-Sabía que te darías cuenta pronto.- le dijo hasta quedar a cortos pasos de él.

-Tenías que darte cuenta de que no significas nada para tus amigos. Ellos jamás t ayudarán a sacar tu verdadero poder interior. Esa verdadera capacidad que tienes escondida.

Chico bestia sólo miraba al suelo avergonzado de tener que recurrir a esos medios para darse cuenta de la realidad de la vida.

-Verás que con el tiempo hasta podrás considerarme como.- miro hacia la nada para recordar esas palabras.- "Un padre para ti"

Chico bestia subió su rostro hasta llegar a ver el ojo de Slade, oculto de tras de su mascara y sonrió. El villano también sonrió interiormente. Después poso su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Verás que no te arrepentirás. Bienvenido a casa… mi aprendiz.- dijo y se retiro junto con él al interior de la fábrica abandonada.

**Este es el tercero como se los prometí, pero por favor, recuerden los reviews para que pueda continuarla. Ahora me iré de vacaciones por unos días así que no podre continuarla hasta que regrese.**

**Cuídense.**

**Dime revencita**


	4. La noche de mi pesadilla

Mil gracias por los reviews enserio significan mucho. Me fue muy bien en mi viaje gracias a Dios, bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esto que se llama Dark Beast la nueva bestia interna, espero que les guste pero recuerden:  
por revencita.

**Capítulo 4**

**La noche de mi pesadilla**

En la torre T

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra. Lo que el día de ayer era una sala de videojuegos y risas, ahora era el cuarto del silencio. Si alguien quería decir algo, simplemente las palabras no salían de su garganta. Tenían miedo de lo que su líder les dijera, era el peor día de la torre T.

Pero que no dijeran nada no significaba que no lo pensaran.

Cyborg que estaba recargado en la pared miraba hacia la nada. Si mirara a robin lo haría con rencor y no quería que se diera cuenta.

_-Robin, cómo te atreves a decirle a chico bestia que no lo necesitamos, estás loco viejo, lo necesitamos, es parte del quipo. Era mi mejor amigo…si no tomas buenas decisiones no creo poder llamarte líder después de todo_.

Raven miraba su brazo izquierdo lastimado. Cuando había despertado de su desmayo por la explosión de la bomba, Starfire le conto todo lo sucedido y ella se dio cuenta de que no había sido la culpa de chico bestia. Lo extrañaba como todos, y no podía dejar de sentir enojo por robin. También se sentía culpable de haber ocasionado todo eso.

_-Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan distraída y hubiera puesto atención a Gizmo, él toda vía estuviera aquí.-_pensó.

Pero era Starfire quien más se preocupaba por su líder que todos en la sala. Robin no se había comportado así nunca. Ni mucho menos con chico bestia. Era la primera vez que no lo veía como una persona amable.

Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de robin no eran precisamente de culpa.

_-Que haga lo que quiera, no me interesa, si no quiere comportarse como un héroe maduro es su problema, y como dije, no lo necesitamos_.- pensó el orgulloso líder que estaba sentado en el sofá para después irse al gimnasio de la torre sin avisar.

Cyborg miro hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que… nadie estaba hablando. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Miro hacia raven y estaba en el sofá, mirando a la nada. Volteo hacia la pelirroja y su cabeza estaba agachada, reflexionando. Tanto silencio no lo podía soportar, era como si todos los pensamientos de todos estuvieran cayendo sobre él.

-¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN DIGA ALGO!- grito el chico metálico cuando robin ya había dejado el living.

Todos se miraron para ver quién era el valiente que dijera la primera palabra. Raven comenzó a hablar. Cyborg se emociono.

-No hay nada que decir.- dijo con indiferencia.

Eso lo desanimó.

-Si lo hay.- dijo subiendo sus brazos.- miren si no quieren hablar de… lo de ya saben, hablemos de otra cosa.- dijo ahora sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Cómo que amigo cyborg?- pregunto starfire.

-Em, no lo se… qué tal de…

Raven miraba con enojo a cyborg al darse cuenta de que no hablaba claro. Pero… cómo era que la alienígena si podía entenderlo. Era ella la que estaba mal. No escuchaba bien, veía borroso. Simplemente lo ultimo que vio fue las figuras borrosas de sus amigos antes de desplomarse en el suelo desmayada. Imposible que no la vieran, por eso sus amigos fueron en su ayuda de inmediato.

**En la fábrica de rines y llantas**

Estaban las dos figuras un poco opacadas por la obscuridad que había. Grandes ratas pasaban disimuladamente por los metales oxidados que estaban tirados por todas partes. Slade estaba cruzado de brazos y el chico frente a él se mostraba serio y triste.

-Serás mi aprendiz.- comenzó el amo de las sombras.- Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, todas mis técnicas y la mas importante de todas, es la que más te tardarás en desarrollar, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograrás. Simplemente no tendrás sentimientos.- dijo frio Slade.

El chico se mostro interesado y levanto la cabeza para ver a su amo.

-¿Cómo logro eso slade?- le pregunto.

-Pensaras sólo en ti mismo. Te olvidarás de tus amigos, de los momentos que pasaste junto a ellos. Tendrás el dolor enfrente de ti y tendrás que acabar con él.- dijo aclarando sus dudas.

Fue entonces cuando a chico bestia se le ocurrió la idea.

-Pero qué tal si consigo a alguien que nos lleve…más lejos.- propuso.

-No necesitamos a nadie más que a nosotros.- dijo Slade creyendo estar completo.

-Pero, yo conozco a alguien que es más poderoso que cualquier otro ser. Ella tiene un poder, enorme.- dijo admirado.

¿Ella?-pregunto Slade subiendo una ceja.- No volveré a cometer el mismo error de contratar a una mujer.- dijo recordando a su vieja aprendiz, Terra.

-Pero.- prosiguió chico bestia.- ella es diferente. Te aseguró que podremos llegar más lejos si la tenemos de nuestro lado.

Slade no se vio muy convencido.

-Tardare tiempo en convencerla.- dijo recordando esa parte.

-No tenemos tiempo.- dijo Slade, pero después lo pensó dos veces.- pero te daré una oportunidad, te daré hasta esta noche. Será tu primera misión como mi aprendiz

-Trato.- dijo chico bestia saliendo del lugar. Decidido a cumplir su misión.

…

Los titanes estaban en la sala de emergencia y miraban a raven algo confundidos y preocupados por su repentino desfallecimiento. Starfire se acerco un poco a ella y la vio de más de cerca. Con sus manos juntas por que estuviera bien.

-¿Ella estará bien?- pregunto starfire que estaba muy preocupada.-¿Cyborg?

-Lo está.- dijo cyborg aliviando su preocupación.- sus niveles cardiovasculares y sistemas están en orden, nose qué pudo haber causado el desmayo- dijo ahora mientras revisaba algunos datos de su computadora.- lo mejor es que la dejemos que descanse, vamos star.- dijo cyborg saliendo junto con starfire del lugar, dejando a raven sola, descansando como había dicho.

Se sentaron el la sala para ver la televisión cuando llego robin para sentarse alado de cyborg. Éste lo miro con indiferencia y se levanto de su asiento rápidamente. Robin soltó un suspiro y decidió irse pensando que sería lo mejor

-Puedes sentarte aquí, no me molesta.- dijo starfire deteniendo a robin

Él le respondió con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que siempre podría contar con ella. Eso lo hacía feliz.

Starfire estaba algo aburrida viendo la televisión ya que el programa que pasaban en ese momento no era muy de su agrado: Barnie el dinosaurio.

Después el calor del brazo de robin, detrás de su cuello hizo que se recorriera por todo el cuerpo.

-Te molesta.- le pregunto al ver su expresión en el rostro.

¿Qué?... No sólo fue que me sorprendiste, eso es todo.- dijo apenada.

Robin, al oír la respuesta de la pelirroja, decidió dejar su brazo como estaba. En unos minutos hubo un silencio terrible que ninguno de los dos aguantaba. Robin decidió comenzar la conversación.

¿Si te aburre tanto porque lo vez?- dijo refiriéndose al programa.

-No lose.- le respondió ella.- cyborg lo estaba viendo. Supongo que a él si le gusta esto.

Robin rio debajo. Cyborg podía ser muy infantil.

-Entonces porque no cambias el cana, cyborg no está aquí.- dijo tomando el control remoto para después dárselo a starfire.

Starfire estuvo cambiando por un rato los canales de la televisión al no decidirse por uno. Cuando por fin encontró una película buena con la que podía disfrutar su día.

A starfire le encantaba la película e "Enchanted" y sobre todo el final. Cuando la princesa recibe un beso de amor de su "príncipe".

A robin se le hizo extraño escoger esa película para ver con ella pero, que perdía, se relajó y comenzó a verla.

…

_Raven se encontraba en un sueño profundo, nadie la despertaba, sólo se movía de un lado al otro y dejaba soltar una que otra lagrima pero, por qué lágrimas. ¿Acaso estaba teniendo una pesadilla._

_De un momento a otro, lo que era antes la enfermería ahora era la calle de Jump City, donde estaban los titanes contemplando aquella escena. Starfire lloraba un poco en el pecho de robin mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, descansando su barbilla en su cabeza, mientras cyborg miraba al suelo con tristeza en su rostro._

_Pero raven, raven se encontraba llorando como una niña sobre aquel chico que no abría los ojos para nada y que estaba un poco herido pero no despertaba._

_-Despierta, despierta, despierta.- pronunciaba una y otra vez raven aun llorando en ese hoyo de la tierra cuando…_despertó.

Estaba en la enfermería. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ni siquiera recordaba haberse desmayado. Se toco la cara al sentir que algo bajaba por su mejilla, era una lágrima. Estaba llorando, eso era malo, si lloraba podía a destruir toda la torre entera al no poder controlar sus emociones.

-Será mejor que valla a meditar.- dijo levantándose de la camilla.

…

Los dos se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta. Para el final de la película ya eran las 11:30pm. Los dos estaban muy cómodos en el sofá, soñando.

Raven decidió ir a la terraza. Camino por el living y le pareció ver a dos dormidos en el sofá muy cómodos y como respuesta sólo rodo los ojos para después irse al lugar mencionado.

…

_Estaban en la calle, en una noche de lluvia. El agua mojaba su cabello y hacia que se fuera hacia abajo, cubriendo su frente._

_Starfire miraba a robin como él a ella._

_-Te amo.- dijo robin acercándose para darle besar sus labios… _

_Are you ready kids?__**  
**__Aye Aye Captain!  
I can't Hear you!  
Aye Aye Captain!_

Oooo

Who lives in a pineapple…

Era la canción de Bob esponja que acababa de empezar.

Robin abrió los ojos lentamente para después estirarse y voltear hacia un lado donde se encontraba starfire, dormida en sus brazos.

-Debí quedarme dormido.- dijo apagando la televisión con el control remoto y volteando de nuevo a starfire.- será mejor que la lleve a su habitación.

Se acerco a ella, pero en ese momento starfire comenzó a moverse extraño, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

**En la azotea **

Raven llegaba a la azotea después de subir tantas escaleras. Vio su lugar que usualmente usaba para meditar. Volteo su mirada hacia arriba y fue ahí cuando visualizo a una figura que estaba parada en la azotea. Lo extraño fue que no sintió peligro, sintió que era conocido.

-¿Chico bestia?- pregunto raven.

Cuando este oyó su nombre y volteo hacia ella.

-¡Raven!- grito feliz para después correr para abrazarla.

Raven le correspondió a ese abrazó, era una de tantas veces que se sentía feliz de verlo. Nunca lo habia extrañado tanto como ese día, pero su orgullo no la dejaba demostrarlo. Corto ese abrazo y lo miro de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué no regresaste?- pregunto.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí.- dijo volviendo a su seriedad.

-¿Entonces para que volviste?

Él la miro un poco sonrojado y después recordó su misión y que debía darse prisa.

-Vine…- comenzó.- vine por ti.

Raven se miro extrañada.

-¿Por mi?-

-Si.- dijo y camino por la azotea, esto no iba a ser fácil.- raven tengo que decirte algo.

Ella no respondió.

-Yo…- trago saliva.- ahora trabajo para Slade.

Eso la dejo petrificada, se sorprendió más de la cuenta. Iba a hablar hasta que chico bestia la interrumpió.

-Pero espera, por eso vine, para llevarte conmigo.- ella sólo respondía moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa. No podía hablar.

-De todos, de todos.- tartamudeo.- pero de ti, de ti no. No tu no.- dijo molesta.

-Espera, por favor ven conmigo. Podremos lograr grandes cosas.- le propuso sonriendo como si de un juego se tratase.

-No yo no, ¿cómo pudiste?- dijo eso ultimo pegándole en el brazo.- ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto, hacerme esto. Yo, yo por un segundo pensé que podía confiar en ti, pero veo que me equivoqué. Nose cómo pude pensar en defenderte.- dijo molesta.

-Raven, no me hagas esto por favor, ven conmigo.- dijo recordando las ordenes de su amo.

-No iré contigo, yo no los traicionaría así.- dijo refiriéndose a los titanes.

-Pero ellos ya te han traicionado a ti.- dijo enojado.

No chico bestia, y sabes estás hablando como Slade.- dijo sorprendida.- No voy a ir a ningún lado.

-Esta bien.- dijo chico bestia enojado.- pero si ellos vuelven a creer que eres rara no esperes a que yo esté ahí para darte un abrazo de consuelo cuando salgas de tu habitación.- dijo marchándose, volando en forma de halcón.

Raven se quedo en la azotea mirando como se iba el chico bestia. Sus palabras realmente la habían herido.

…

-Robin, no te vallas, no me dejes sola.- decía la chica pelirroja que seguía dormida.

Robin seguía tratando de despertarla. Cuando por fin lo logro la chica abrió los ojos y fue a abrazarlo para calmar sus miedos.

-Ya.- dijo, tratando de calmarla.- sólo fue una pesadilla

Starfire reacciono y decidió soltarlo para después soltar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno.- dijo robin, haciendo una pausa para aclarar su garganta.-quiéres que te acompañe a tu habitación.

-Si, por favor.- dijo un poco apenada starfire que después se levanto para ir con robin.

Caminando por los pasillos a robin le entro la curiosidad y decidió preguntar.

-Bueno y… qué soñabas.

-Con nada, nada importante.- dijo ella.

Llegaron a la habitación de la pelirroja y se pararon en la puerta.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo el líder.-¿segura que te sientes bien?

-S-si me siento bien.- dijo apenada.

-Que bueno.- dijo robin que se comenzaba a acercar más a ella, sin darse cuenta.

Ella también comenzó a acercarse. Cuando por fin estuvieron a punto de lo inalcanzable, robin reacciono rápido y decidió cambiar ese posible beso por un corto abrazo.

-Que duermas bien star.- dijo sonriéndose, y dando la vuelta para entrar a su recamara.

Starfire también entro a su habitación y se sentó en la puerta recargándose con la misma. Robin, al entrar a la suya, hizo lo mismo. Pareciera que sus puertas estaban unidas con sus espaldas recargadas en la otra

-Casi me daba un beso.- dijo algo emocionada starfire.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- se decía robin.- Casi la besas. ¿Qué tal si ella no siente lo mismo? No deberías actuar así, tu eres un héroe sólo eso.- se recordó.

Después recordó ese sueño que había tenido cuando dormía en el sillón, alado de la alienígena.

-Es el mismo sueño de siempre. Siempre acabo soñando con ella.- dijo.

-trataré de no hacerlo esta noche.- dijo y fue a recostarse en su cama.

**Espero que les haya parecido el cuarto capitulo, por favor dejen reviews.**

**Dime revencita**


	5. los ojos de la bestia

Rapidito les dejo el capitulo cinco esque me tengo que preparar para la escuela y todo eso, espero que les guste y que se entretengan tantito y por favor no olviden los benditos reviews por favor.

**Por revencita**

**Capitulo 5**

**Los ojos de la bestia**

De tanto caminar hasta su guarida secreta, la noche había dejado de serlo y pequeños rayos de luz se asomaban detrás de los edificios de la gran Jump-City.

No había logrado convencerla. En verdad raven era muy poderosa, podía ayudarlos a lograr grandes cosas, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era dejarla sola con los demás. Con los ingratos de los titanes, con su líder. Lo que le habían hecho a él pudiera ser lo mismo que le hicieron a ella quizá en el futuro.

En las calles, él ha escuchado a la gente hablar de ella. Algunos decían que era una asombrosa titán, con un gran poder, pero la mayoría decía que era rara. Todo lo que causa ser la hija del menos querido.

Eso lo ponía de malas pero a raven, a veces, sólo a veces la veía llorar. Ahora recordaba cómo hubiera querido él ser quien hubiera detenido ese llanto pero, ahora él no podía ayudarla ya que ahora, su amistad había sido tirada a la basura. Jamás le había hablado así, y en verdad ella no esperaba eso de él. Quién se lo iba a esperar de él, después de todo el era el mas noble de todos, el más simpático, el risueño del grupo. Pero ahora habían colmado su paciencia.

Llego a la misma fábrica donde slade lo había recibido y camino hacia adentro. Slade caminó hacia él, saliendo de la parte más obscura de la fábrica.

-¿Conseguiste que viniera contigo?- preguntó su amo.

-No.- dijo chico bestia mirando el suelo, muy avergonzado.

Gran parte de su camino de regreso estuvo pensando cuál sería el castigo de Slade por haber venido con las manos vacías. Por haberle fallado en su primera misión.

Suspiro y fue hacia chico bestia para después posarse detrás de él. El aprendiz cerró los ojos, pero no fue un golpe el que sintió. Slade poso su mano sobre su hombro. Haciéndolo templar un poco al sentir el contacto.

-Lo intentaste.- dijo este.- como vez, la gente no es fácil de convencer pero como te dije antes, esa fue tu última oportunidad. No más personas aquí.

-Si slade.- dijo con la mirada en los suelos.- no insistiré más.

-Buen chico. Ahora a entrenar, deberás estar en forma para tu próxima misión.- le dijo y camino junto a chico bestia.

**En la torre T**

Todos despertaron y después de desayunar fueron a hacer sus actividades comunes, starfire se sentó en el sofá alimentando a silkie, cyborg cargaba sus baterías y robin simplemente cambiaba los canales del televisor.

Después de unos minutos, del pasillo salió raven un tanto preocupada.

Cuando la extraterrestre la vio llegar corrió a abrazarla para preguntarle si se había sentido mejor después de lo del día anterior. Raven acertó con su cabeza. Después se poso en un lugar en donde todos pudieran verla.

-Tengo algo que decirles…- dijo y capto la atención de sus amigos.

-Anoche, fui a la azotea después de despertar en la enfermería. Después me pareció ver una sombra.

-Pudiste reconocer quién era raven?- pregunto robin.

-Si… de hecho era…

La alarma sonó y los titanes decidieron dejar el tema para después. Todos corrieron a la puerta de salida y fueron al combate. Cyborg corrió hacia el auto T, robin fue en su motocicleta, y las chicas volaron por los aires.

Siguieron el rastreo hasta una tienda llamada ''Eldest'' que al parecer era una tienda de magia negra oculta en la ciudad.

-Jamás habia visto esta tienda.- dijo cyborg bajándose del auto.

Los titanes se acercaron, pero después retrocedieron al ver como la puerta principal de la tienda salía disparada y los escombros no dejaban ver quién había sido.

-¿Quién eres?- grito robin.- muéstrate.

Y la respuesta que obtuvo fue otra explosión dentro de la tienda, incendiándola por completo. Al esparcirse el humo, contaminando el aire, pudieron ver de quién se trataba.

-Chico… bestia.- dijo cyborg con dificultad al no creer lo que veía.

Chico bestia era el que estaba causando tantos destrozos dentro de esa tienda de magia obscura, pero no traía su uniforme de combate de siempre. Esta vez usaba un traje, que lo que antes fue morado con negro, ahora era naranja cafesoso y negro en la parte del medio. Unos tenis del mismo color del traje. Unos guantes verdes cubrían sus manos, un protector de cuello como el que su maestro tenía, y una reluciente hebilla que mostraba que trabajaba para Slade.

Traía un libro sospechoso, abrazado a su pecho, y al verlos lo escondió en un pequeño bolso que traía colgado.

Volteó a ver a sus contrincantes y corrió a atacarlos sin esperar. Los titanes estuvieron alerta, mas sin embargo nadie quería atacarlo. Era su amigo, o si algo quedaba de él. Estaban tan sorprendidos y metidos en sus pensamientos que se olvidaron de estar alertas y sin ni siquiera notar que los estaba derrotando con facilidad a los cuatro.

Robin callo al suelo al recibir una patada del verde.

Levántate.- le dijo chico bestia furioso. Enserio necesitaba desquitarse, y quién mejor que con el que causo su furia y su tristeza.

Robin de inmediato se levanto y comenzó a evadir los fuertes ataques que chico bestia le propinaba.

-Chico bestia.- dijo entre golpes.- no tienes que hacer esto. Si Slade te está manipulando nosotros te ayudaremos.

-No intentes hacerte el héroe conmigo robin, se muy bien que te valgo un pepino.- le dijo golpeándolo.- Además Slade no me manipula. Me está entrenando para ser más fuerte y poder acabar con todos los que me hicieron daño. Y tu está en la lista.- dijo ahora convirtiéndose en canguro y propinándole un golpe en la quijada.

Después miro hacia cyborg, su viejo mejor amigo.

El moreno fue a atacar y chico bestia no se dejo hacer menos.

-Por favor bestia, no te quiero hacer daño.- le dijo él esquivándolo.

-Tal vez tu no, pero yo si.- dijo golpeándolo con un puño, empujándolo unos cuantos centímetros.

Cyborg se sobo la cara al recibir el golpe y lo miro con rencor.

-Bien, ya me enoje.- dijo cyborg yendo para atacarlo con su puño.

El aprendiz no movio ningún dedo al respecto. Se quedo parado en donde estaba, sonriendo malvadamente, esperándolo. Cuando en el ultimo momento, se transformo en un toro de pelaje verde y le corno el trasero a cyborg, mandándolo a volar.

Luego pudo notar que alguien seguía detrás de él. Era starfire que venía volando para seguir con la pelea. Sonrió al saber que ella tuvo la valentía de atacarlo sin decir nada. Cuando ella llego, la tomo de la muñeca y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia robin, que estaba aun en el suelo.

Después de haber lanzado a la alienígena vio una obscuridad que lo atrapaba y lo elevaba por los aires. Raven lo había atrapado en una aura negra y lo elevó hasta estar enfrente de ella

-Ya fue suficiente.- dijo ella con enojo en sus ojos.

-No, aun no.- dijo.

En eso, el chico trato de romper esa aura como fuera.

-Es inútil chico bestia, no te resistas.

Pero el chico no se rendía. Su cuerpo se fue convirtiendo en un gran elefante, hasta no caber en donde raven lo había encerrado, rompiendo el aura por completo. Raven retrocedió pero chico bestia se lanzo contra ella. Cuando llegaron al suelo raven pudo tomar el control por un momento, manipulando las muñecas de chico bestia y quedando encima de él, impidiéndole moverse. Pero él no podía dejarse ganar por una chica, y menos cuando ahora era aprendiz de Slade. Hizo el mismo movimiento de raven y la dejo atrapada contra el piso.

-No puedes detenerme y lo sabes. Debiste venir conmigo cuando te lo propuse.- le dijo haciendo fuerza para evitar que se escapara.

-Si puedo.- dijo raven sacando fuerzas y volteándolo de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo lo harás Rachel?- le pregunto él.

Eso hizo que raven perdiera la concentración. Cómo podía ser que chico bestia supiera su identidad.

Era su oportunidad de atacarla, y raven lo sabía, pero en vez de eso comenzó a mirarla extraño. Parpadeo con más frecuencia y de inmediato se soltó de las manos de raven y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. No pudo aguantaba el dolor en sus ojos y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, esperando el alivio.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- le pregunto entre gritos de dolor. No la respuesta de raven y corrió para tomar el bolso con el libro. Lo tomo y después de convertirse en un águila, salió volando del lugar, conduciendo por los aires un poco chueco al no tener la vista tan clara.

Cyborg se levanto y se sacudió el polvo. Y al mirar la escena le pareció bastante extraña.

Ok, eso fue raro.- dijo.

¿Qué fue lo que le paso a chico bestia?- pregunto starfire que se levanto con la ayuda de robin.

-No…no lo se.-dijo raven.

-Tal vez se le metió tierra en el ojo.- dijo cyborg bromeando.

-No, eso fue diferente, parecerá que sus ojos comenzaban a quemarse y a arder, pero por qué.- se pregunto raven levantándose y tocándose la cabeza.

En ese momento comenzó a llover, no podían quedarse bajo la lluvia así que se metieron al auto para irse a la torre.

…

Al no tener control sobre su vuelo, chico bestia aterrizó en un edificio que estuviera alejado de los titanes y no lo hizo con tanta precisión que digamos ya que sus ojos le ardían como si hubiera partido un limón en dos partes y se lo hubiera exprimido en los ojos hasta la ultima gota, dejándolos rojos y ardiendo de dolor.

Aterrizó como pudo y después sintió como la lluvia caía en su cabello. De pronto, para su suerte, las nubes taparon el sol y sus ojos pudieron descansar de la luz que éste provocaba con sus inmensos y cálidos rayos. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, quito sus manos de su cara para entender que ese era su problema.

Pero por qué los rayos del sol provocaban este efecto en sus ojos si nunca antes había experimentado algo así, nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte, además de corazones rotos. Pero ahora tenía que prevenirse por si el sol llegaba a salir de entre las nubes, rompió una tela de su manga que ahora estaba empapada con lluvia y convirtió una uña de su dedo en una garra de animal que le ayudo a hacerle dos pequeños agujeros para que lo dejaran ver un poco. Se la amarró detrás de la cabeza ágilmente y fue en camino hacia la guarida de Slade.

…

De nuevo todo estaba en silencio en la torre. A robin lo rodeaba un inmenso sentimiento de culpa por haberle causado tanto daño a su amigo. El menor de los titanes, por culpa del líder fue por mal camino y ahora tendrían que batallar más duro contra él ya que sabía que la pelea que había tenido hace una hora no había sido la mejor pelea de su vida precisamente.

Cyborg decidió comenzar con la conversación de nuevo.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos un nuevo enemigo.- dijo serio pero con su lado bromista.

Después starfire se levanto del sofá.

-Chico bestia dijo que trabajaba para…Slade.- dijo sin poder creerlo aun.- pero estoy preocupada por si Slade intenta hacer los mismos trucos que utilizo con robin.

-No lo creo star.- dijo robin.- chico bestia parece estar muy confiado en que Slade lo esta ayudando con sus habilidades.

-Y valla que si.- dijo Cyborg un poco dolido por la batalla.

-Creo que chico bestia está por su voluntad.- dijo robin mirando el suelo, arrepentido de ser el causante de todo ese enredo.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué chico bestia robaba un libro.- dijo cyborg, chico bestia no era el muy amante de los libros si lo conocía bien.

-No es cualquier libro.- dijo raven rompiendo su silencio que había estado en toda la conversación. Los titanes voltearon a verla atentos.- es un libro de magia negra y quién sabe que podrían hacer Slade y Chico bestia con él.

-Sabes que lo averiguaremos.- dijo robin sonriente y reconfortante.- pero primero hay que averiguar qué libro robó en específico.

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos?- pregunto cyborg- la tienda fue destruida y no tendremos el gusto de conocer al dueño ya que seguramente huyo de allí.

Robin miro bajo de nuevo.

-No lo se.- dijo seco y se sentó en el sofá.

Se les estaban acabando las ideas, cada vez que pasaba algo otro problema surgía, ya no sabían que hacer.

Yo creo que voy a despejarme un rato amigos.- dijo starfire levantándose del sofá para después encaminarse a la terraza.

Yo iré a reflexionar por qué, nose que esta pasando viejo, iré a el cuarto de investigación para averiguar qué libro robo chico bestia.- dijo cyborg abandonó el living junto con raven que no dijo nada, sólo que ésta se encerró en su habitación.

Robin quedo solo. Miro por la gran ventana detrás de la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que la lluvia de hace una hora había cesado. Suspiro y metió sus dedos entre su cabello. Después tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión.

Los programas en la pantalla estaban interesantes, más el líder no ponía atención. Sentía que perdía la razón al pensar que sus compañeros estarían seriamente molestos con él, el causante del problema. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que chico bestia fuera uno de sus enemigos, ahora era cuando comenzaba a valorarlo. Él siempre creía en la frase de "No valoras nada hasta que lo pierdes", ahora aplicaba la frase y se sentía mal por tener que comprender que era un mal líder, una persona de carácter exigente y arrogante. Mas sin embargo lo que más le dolía era el rechazo de sus compañeros y el pensar que la alienígena pelirroja lo odiara hacía que su corazón se oprimiera, su mejor amiga.

¿Qué hacía ahora starfire? Seguramente estaría en la terraza como lo había aclarado hace unos minutos. _Se levantó del sofá y subió hacía donde ella se encontraba, sentada en todo lo alto de la torre, abrazando sus piernas y mirando a las estrellas que habían aparecido en cuanto callo la noche, metida en sus pensamientos._

_-¿Dejas que me siente aquí?- le preguntó con cortesía y le sonrió._

_-Claro, siéntate.- dijo starfire devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_Robin tomó el espacio y miro hacia donde ella veía hace unos segundos. La hermosa luna estaba reinando los cielos y su luz iluminaba a los dos titanes. Las nubes de hace un rato sólo habían sido pasajeras y ahora el cielo estaba tornado color negro por la noche._

_-Es muy hermoso ¿no?- dijo starfire sin apartar la vista._

_-Lo es.- dijo algo apenado al estar refiriéndose a ella sin que se diera cuenta._

_Después de unos minutos de estar contemplando la ciudad que él no acostumbraba a apreciar de noche, sintió algo cálido en su mano. Después comenzó a sentir el calor en su rostro al darse cuenta de que la mano de la pelirroja tomaba la suya. Ella no se mostro apenada y le regalo una sonrisa._

_-¿No estás enojada conmigo?_

_-No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?- le pregunto confusa._

_-Por todos los problemas que he causado, no entiendo cómo es que sigues siendo la misma conmigo._

_-¿La misma cómo?_

_-Siempre tan tierna, sensible y linda…_

_Su rostro se coloró rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho aunque sabía que era cierto. Starfire era la chica más linda de todas y apenas se daba cuenta._

_Starfire rió entre dientes y él también, un poco._

_Hi, I'm Pablo.  
My name's Tyrone.  
I'm Uniqua.  
I'm Tasha.  
And my name is Austin.  
__And we're..._

_Your backyard friends, the Backyardigans!  
Together in the backyard again…_

Robin despertó, estaba dormido en el sofá, ''The Backyardigans'' acababan de comenzar en el canal de la televisión. Abrió con dificultad los ojos porque aun estaba adormilado.

-Rayos, esos sueños son tan inoportunos.- dijo y se tallo los ojos.- si tan sólo todo fuera como eso.

Se levantó del sofá y se encamino hacia su habitación.

…

Después de un largo camino, Chico bestia llego a la fábrica en donde él y Slade entrenaban, tomo un pedazo de vidrio que estaba entre algunos escombros y lo recargo en una roca para que estuviera quieto. Se quito bruscamente lo que traía para cubrirse los ojos y no pudo creer lo que vio.

Se sorprendió al punto de darle un paro cardiaco al ver que sus ojos ahora estaban completamente blancos, el color verde que los adornaban antes y su pequeña pupila ya no estaban. Se alejo del espejo, tratando de escapar de su propio reflejo cuando topó con alguien.

-Lo trajiste.- dijo Slade al chico que estaba de espaldas.

Chico bestia no le tomo importancia a la pregunta y volteó asustado hacia su amo.

-Dime qué me esta pasando.- dijo apuntando a sus ojos.

-Sólo es uno de los cambios que comenzarás a experimentar. Estás liberando tu bestia interna.- le dijo y lo tomo por los hombros.- pronto tendrás mas poder y podremos lograr lo que estoy preparando para nosotros.

Chico bestia miro hacia la nada, reflexionando las palabras de Slade, después tomo el libro de magia obscura y se lo entregó a su amo. Él lo tomo agradecido y camino para alejarse de chico bestia.

-Espera.- le dijo y Slade detuvo sus pasos.

-Tengo una pregunta.

-Dime mi aprendiz.

-Terra no está en tus planes, ¿no es así?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Ya te lo dije, no esta en mis planes hacerle algo a esa niña. No te preocupes mi aprendiz.

Chico bestia sonrió aliviado y camino alado de su maestro Slade, caminando para adentrarse a las sombras de la fábrica, para que nadie los oyera entrenar.


	6. El libro y la piedra de Azarath

Hola si me he demorado un poco es por la escuela ok, pero no se preocupen tratare de seguir. Por favor dejen los venditos reviews me están haciendo mucha falta ahorita. En el capitulo cinco no vi bien las teclas y escribí algunas cosas mal pero estoy segura de que ustedes las entienden. Recuerden:

**Por revencita **

**Capitulo 6**

**El libro y la piedra de Azarath**

Raven busco el nombre de la tienda en donde estaba el libro que robó el chico bestia pero no encontró nada, tal vez esa tienda de magia negra no quería ser descubierta, no la podría encontrar así y lo que es mas que libro robo.

**En algún lugar de Jump City**

Chico bestia se cubría del sol, estaba sentado en el suelo tapándose los ojos, si los abría sentía que sus ojos estaban en llamas, como dijo slade, el estaba cambiando pero ese cambio no le gustaba. Pero lo que mas le intrigaba era que le hicieran daño a terra. Imagínate que te hagan daño por algo que no recuerdas, ella era inocente, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño porque, además de eso, en un momento le gustaba pero eso se habia quedado en el pasado ya que ahora ella solo lo quería como un amigo.

Algo que le entristecía era que tenia que pelear con raven, después de todo ella fue su amiga cuando la necesitaba.- tal vez, si la estoy traicionando,… en que estas pensando, ellos ya te han traicionado a ti, no puedes volver con ese equipo.- se decía el chico aun sin pupilas, pero recordó algo, si el antifaz de robin, si el se podía cubrir los ojos con un antifaz ¿porque el no?

Claro, voy a hacerme un antifaz y podre salir aun con sol.- dijo chico bestia parándose de donde estaba, entonces en ese momento llego slade.-

Hola Dark Beast, como vas con tus ojos.- bien, creo ya encontré la forma de que no me duelan.- que bien. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo otro trabajito para ti.- lo que sea.- dijo orgulloso el chico bestia.

**En la torre T**

De nuevo despertaron y envés de desayunar como siempre se reunieron por orden del líder.

Titanes, ayer perdimos a uno de nuestros amigos, y… quiero decirles que… me arrepiento de haberle dicho esas cosas a chico bestia, tengo en mente de que tengo la culpa y que reconozco que fui un tonto, si chico bestia estuviera aquí, le diría todo eso frente a frente.- dijo orgullosamente robin a sus compañeros que lo escuchaban atentamente. Robin había admitido que había cometido un error, eso no se ve todos los días. Los titanes entendieron por lo que pasaba y decidieron ya no estarle echando carilla por eso, el de verdad lo sentía. En ese momento sonó la bendita alarma, esta vez no revisaron la computadora, solo decidieron subir al auto y seguir el rastreo del robo.

El rastreo del auto los condujo al museo mas reconocido por Jump City, entraron a toda velocidad tratando de sacar a las personas que estaban adentro, para después entrar a la escena donde estaba ocurriendo el robo, entonces le preguntaron al guardia.-

Que esta pasando.- pregunto robin.- alguien no se como entro pero era un chico con un antifaz verde con un traje extraño y era verde.- chico bestia.- dijo robin analizando las palabras del guardia. Llegaron en donde estaba el chico con una especie de piedra en su mano la cual contemplaba con sus ojos ocultos en su antifaz.- ¡chico bestia, deja eso!- grito robin.- el chico volteo y sonrió malvadamente.- ja jaja, pensé que nunca llegarían, que tal si jugamos un rato.- como tu quieras, ¡Titanes al ataque!- indico robin que corría hacia el con sus compañeros detrás de el, robin decidió atacar primero mientras cyborg detrás de el con su cañón ya listo.

Robin decidió atacar con un golpe directo osea con su puño que chico bestia recibió justo en la cara que lo hizo voltear para atrás un poco cuando, volteo de nuevo hacia robin.- es todo lo que tienes.- dijo sonriendo el chico para después tratar de golpearlo pero, no seria tan fácil ya que cyborg seguía disparando que por poco y le da a chico bestia en la espalda si no fuera que salto con la ayuda de robin para después convertirse en ave e ir hacia cyborg que trataba aun de darle pero no podía ya que chico bestia se movía demasiado rápido.

Entonces chico bestia voló hasta donde estaba la cabeza de cyborg entonces cuando estuvo justo arriba de el se convirtió en elefante y lo aplasto.

Después starfire fue a atacarlo con sus starbolts que no podían dar en el blanco porque cb daba piruetas y saltos mortales hacia los lados, al parecer slade le habia enseñado muy bien como combatir sus batallas. Entonces de un tirón que no se como le hizo arranco desde la raíz un poste de luz justo para golpear a starfire con el, era como si ella fuera la bola de beisbol y el poste el bate.

Cuando estuvo a punto de pegarle no puedo… un aura negra rodeo el poste y aunque el chico seguía tratando de golpearla no podía, entonces se enojo de verdad, saco toda su fuerza interna y le pego con el poste a raven entonces ella salió volando inconsciente directo al suelo. El chico muy enojado fue hacia donde ella estaba justo para acabar con ella de una vez por todas pero… al verla,… ella, se veía tan… frágil, herida y por supuesto inconsciente, se le quedo viendo por un par de segundos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, era robin que lo habia golpeado con su bastón de metal, el chico se arrodillo y callo inconsciente al suelo.

Despertó, se veía borroso no habia nadie en la habitación, era como una especie de cuarto de investigación, seria mejor que se fuera de allí pero, no podía levantar las manos, estaba atado, intento levantarse pero también estaba amarrado de los pies, comenzó a mirar bruscamente hacia los lados hasta que vio a raven. Estaba en la torre, de seguro lo habían traído ahí cuando se desmallo.

Raven se acerco que por cierto tenia una bandita en la frente con ese golpe que le habia dado cb hace rato entonces vio algo que no habia notado antes, chico bestia tenia un antifaz verde con un delineado negro entonces se limito a preguntar

Porque usas un antifaz.- el chico miro hacia abajo.- porque lo necesito, ya que tu me quemaste los ojos.- yo no hice nada, no se como te paso eso pero créeme que yo no tengo nada que ver.

Pero no he terminado con tigo, dime, que quiere slade con ese libro.- no lo se y no te lo diría.- que libro robaste.- no te lo diré ya te lo dije.- chico bestia me estas diciendo que no sabes cuales son los planes de slade con el libro.- si es importante para el debe ser muy poderoso.- pero lo es para el, no para ti.- si no le doy lo que quiere o si te digo algo, me matara.- es eso, chico bestia si no quieres hacer lo que slade te dice no lo hagas, lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo a que te regañe.- no.- dijo el chico recordando algo.- la piedra, donde esta.- primero admite que no quieres ir con slade.- que no.- dijo el chico liberándose y volando en forma de pterodáctilo. Raven callo sentada en el suelo mirando al chico, ella tenia una bandita en la frente con el poste que le dio con el poste de luz.

Raven volvió a donde estaban sus amigos, ellos ya sabían que chico bestia se iba a escapara de todos modos pero querían que soltara algo de información antes de irse.

Te dijo algo.- pregunto robin.- no, pero tengo una debilidad, notaron que usa un antifaz.- los chicos comenzaron a recordar y si, efectivamente lo recordaron robando la piedra con un antifaz.- si, es cierto pero porque.- dijo cyborg.- no recuerdan cuando dijo que sus ojos se quemaban.- claro, si le quitamos el antifaz, será mas fácil detenerlo.- si, y no puedo decir que diga esto pero, si tenemos oportunidad… quisiera que volviera al equipo.- dijo raven apenada.- lo extrañas, y te entiendo, todos lo extrañamos, si podemos, trataremos de que vuelva.- dijo tratando de animarla robin.

Chico bestia volvió a la guarida donde el ahora vivía, volvió con la cabeza agachada, enserio estaba sintiendo un profundo miedo cuando vio que slade caminaba hacia el.

Y bien, donde esta la piedra.- y-yo trate pero.- pero que.- dijo muy enfadado slade.- pero… no, no la traje.- slade se enojo tanto que tomo al chico por el cuello y lo lanzo contra la pared.- como que no la trajiste.- te dije que trate pero, me secuestraron y me le quitaron.- debes traerla para mañana, no debes fallar, no acepto otro error de ti.- l-lo hare, lo prometo.- dijo aun lastimado el chico.- mas te vale, o si no conocerás al slade que nadie conoce.- hubo un momento de silencio hasta que.- y, para que la quieres.- de veras nunca se habia hecho esa pregunta hasta ahora.- ya lo sabrás pero por lo pronto tienes que conseguirla.- lo hare te la traire mañana mismo.-

**En la torre T**

Estoy seguro de que regresara por la piedra, no se rendirá tan fácil, así que haremos guardia en la noche, yo me iré a dormir para no tener problemas.- parece una buena idea, todos iremos a dormir.- dijo starfire.

Esta vez nada me va a despertar.- dijo robin ya en su habitación.- tengo que soñarla aunque sea solo una vez mas y luego no lo volveré a hacer, pero debo de quitar todo lo que me despierte.- entonces quito el despertador, serró la puerta, apago las luces y se trato de dormir, pero quien puede dormir a las seis de la tarde.- ya duérmete.- dijo desesperado pegándose con la almohada en la cara, se volteo, miro hacia la puerta y se vio por debajo una pequeña rayita de luz que.- que acaso no me entendieron, dije que se durmieran.- dijo robin saliendo de su habitación para después darse cuenta de que era la habitación de starfire que estaban prendida las luces.- hay no, no la quiero regañar, tratare de no ser duro con ella.- entonces camino hasta la puerta pero, estaba abierta entonces la vio sentada en su cama, al parecer estaba escribiendo algo y lo escribía en voz alta.- _tiene un diario_.- pensó robin.- querido diario, hoy robin no se veía tan alterado como siempre lo hace, no estoy de acuerdo en que halla echado a nuestro amigo chico bestia del equipo pero no puedo estar enojado con el, pero lo que mas quiero de el, es que… el me quisiera como yo a el.- robin se salió rápido del cuarto de starfire, se pego en la pared que estaba junto a su puerta, estaba escuchando su diario, eso era de mala cortesía, esta vez iba a entrar tocando la puerta.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de raven**

Raven se quería dormir, una siesta le haría bien para meditar, paso por el espejo grande que tenia para llegar a su cama, se vio un poco su pelo largo y se fue… esperen ¿su pelo largo?, regreso para confirmarlo y, si era verdad, tenia un muy bonito pelo largo, hace cuanto que no se lo cortaba, pero quien no nota que su cabello le llega a la espalda, todos los titanes lo sabían menos ella, al parecer habia estado muy distraída últimamente, el chico bestia, no dejaba de pensar en que le habría pasado para tener esa loca idea de irse con slade, en verdad no se lo esperaba de el pero, ella sabia una cosa, el chico bestia tenia miedo de no cumplir con las ordenes de su maestro ,quien sabe que cosas le podría hacer si no obedece sus ordenes, salto un suspiro y se dirigió a la cama para después caer en un sueño profundo.

Robin toco la puerta ya abierta para no ser inoportuno.- starfire, mmm, creí que estabas dormida.- entonces starfire escondió rápido su diario debajo de su almohada.- hola amigo robin, perdón pero no podía dormir.- a si, y porque.- por, por nada una tontería.- ok, mmm, me puedo sentar.- pregunto robin para que le diera permiso para sentarse en su cama para charlar.- claro, siéntate.

Gracias, yo tampoco puedo dormir, he estado pensando en alguien.- en alguien, mmm es chica o chico, sin ser entrometida claro.- jeje, mmm no, ella es una chica.- así, y porque piensas en ella.- porque…suelta un suspiro.- ella es hermosa y no se si ella siente lo que yo.- a, si.- dijo starfire algo desanimada.- si pero yo de terco digo que, solo puedo ser un héroe.- y ella, yo la conozco.- si, yo diría que demasiado.- y, donde esta.- entonces robin se armo de valor, no podía perder una oportunidad como esa.- esta aquí.- en Jump city.- no, me refiero a que esta en este cuarto.- starfire comenzó a buscar a la tal chica pero no encontró a nadie mas que a ellos dos.- jeje, no busques mas, eres tu.- dijo tomándola de las manos.- y-yo.- si, dijo algo apenado robin.- pero, si tu no sientes lo mismo, por mi esta bien.- dijo parándose cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo hacia donde estaba ella, si, como lo pensaron era ella.

Robin, no tienes de que preocuparte, te he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, no puedo dejar de llenar mi diario con tu nombre.- star, yo te… te amo.- yo también robin.- robin soltó una sonrisa que ella también hizo después, luego sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse un poco mas, era obvio de que los dos querían un beso, se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que una almohada le callo a robin en la cabeza, ¿eh? Una almohada.

Roobin, despierta, tienes que des-per-tar.- dijo cyborg pegándole con la almohada a robin.- que.- dijo levantándose bruscamente.- maldita sea, ¡cyborg!- oye no fue mi idea lo del monitoreo en la noche.- como entraste serré la puerta.- no, estaba abierta, te vez raro, ya vamos viejo tenemos una misión.- tienes razón pero nunca me despiertes de acuerdo.- ok esta bien, malumoradito.

Aquí esta el sexto capitulo que se llama el libro y la piedra de Azarath primera parte, espero que les este gustando y por los que no entendieron lo del sueño de robin, déjenme se los explico.

Robin soñó que serraba la puerta y desactivaba el despertador y soñó que no podía dormir pero lo de raven fue totalmente real, lo que le paso a ella fue cuando robin estaba dormido, ok.

Bueno por favor, necesito los reviews porfa es enserio, esto aun no se acaba soy revencita y si quieren saber que va a pasar con los titanes lean el siguiente capitulo de Dark Beast la nueva bestia interna.

Dime revencita


	7. El libro y la piedra de Azarath 2

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo pero con tarea esta vez jeje, ya saben la escuela pero no me detiene a publicar mis demás capítulos, esta parte se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la clase de natación de mi hermano y como no tenia tarea me puse a pensar, que pasara con chico bestia y ¿raven?, ¡penúltimo capitulooooo!. Recuerden:

Por revencita

**Capítulo 7**

**El libro y la piedra de Azarath ****II**

_(Vuelve)_

Cada quien se puso en un lugar especial en donde los intrusos pudieran entrar, raven se puso en donde estaba la puerta de la habitación de donde guardaron la piedra, robin y cyborg se pusieron en la entrada principal y starfire en el techo. Todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos vigilando su se veía cualquier sombra para entrar en combate, no se cansaban de estar ahí, de verdad esa era su mas importante misión y no por la roca sino por el que la iba a robar.

En otro lado de la ciudad un tigre iba saltando los edificios velozmente y corriendo para llegar a su destino.

Starfire miraba por todos lados pero no encontraba nada. El tigre se convirtió en humano otra vez que mostro al chico con un traje negro y naranja cafesoso con tenis ahora grises con negro y un antifaz verde fuerte, levanto la vista y vio la pequeña T que estaba en una isla en la laguna de Jump City y se dirigió para allá en forma de venado. Robin y cyborg estaban muy atentos observando cualquier cosa que se movía. El venado se convirtió en chico de nuevo entonces miro y se dio cuenta de que ya habia llegado al limite de la tierra y que ahora solo lo que seguía era agua entonces se convirtió en tiburón para seguir su camino. Raven serró la puerta con una clave para que nadie pudiera entrar y se puso afuera de ella vigilando todo y concentrándose en la presencia del chico bestia hasta que la sintió y tomo su comunicador.- esta aquí.-. Le comunico a robin y lo guardo de nuevo.- robin en su lugar le dijo a cyborg, cyborg le dijo a starfire y ella se preparo para la pelea. 

Chico bestia llego muy discreto saliendo del agua, voló hacia la azotea y cuando vio a starfire vigilando se escondió detrás de la nave T que la habían estacionado ahí, cuando starfire se distrajo, bajo por las escaleras llegando hacia el living.-

Cual podría ser un buen ligar para guardar una piedra, el cuarto de la evidencia.- dijo y se fue para el cuarto que en realidad tenia la piedra.- robin se desespero y decidió entrar dejando a cyborg al mando de la puerta de entrada.- chico bestia dio un vistazo hacia la puerta de la habitación y estaba raven flotando, estaba sintiendo su presencia, sabia que estaba ahí, entonces como podría entrar.- aquí viene mi parte favorita, ataque directo.- chico bestia se convirtió en tigre y fue directo a la puerta cuando raven reacciono y lo envolvió en una aura negra.- suéltame, déjame, tengo que ir por la roca.- dijo el chico batallando un poco.

Sabes, no es buena idea.- a si, sabes, soy más fuerte que tú.- dijo rompiendo el aura y yendo hacia la puerta. Raven no lo dejaba entrar, chico bestia solo evadía los puños de raven, o a veces volaba y le lanzaba cosas que el esquivaba con piruetas. Chico bestia se transformo en hormiga y fue por debajo de la puerta.

Raven dio un portazo para derribarla pero, que mensa ella sabia la clave, entonces tecleo la clave pero cuando entro habia un gran agujero en la pared y la piedra… no estaba.

En ese momento llego robin.- se fue con la piedra.- rayos, titanes síganos.- dijo robin por su comunicador.- entonces corrieron cuando lo vieron que se metía al agua.- starfire llévame.-dijo robin para que starfire le ayudara starfire lo llevo y raven ayudo a cyborg los cinco llegaron al mismo tiempo a tierra y comenzó la batalla.

Cb no tenia tiempo de pelear, estaba realmente estresado, solo los entretendría por un rato.

Rayos por que no mejan en paz, tengo que entregarle esta roca a slade para hoy.- dijo al darse cuenta de que casi estaba saliendo en sol.- chico bestia dame la roca.- dijo robin.- oblígame.- dijo corriendo a toda velocidad saltando los edificios mientras los titanes lo seguían siguiéndolo robin lanzo un boomerang para detenerlo, eso lo lleno de rabia y escucho una voz en su comunicador de oído.- ataca.

Fue a atacar a robin en forma humana, robin lo esquivo y al primer intento le quito el antifaz. Chico bestia callo al suelo del dolor gritando a lo loco cuando raven llego con los demás titanes y lo vieron en el suelo.- chico bestia no paraba de gritar, le dolían demasiado los ojos cuando, sintió que se estaba calmando el dolor, se tranquilizo por un segundo, abrió los ojos y se dio cuanta de que ya no le dolían, entonces quito sus manos de su cara, entonces volteo a ver directamente a raven.

Raven al ver lo que vio se quedo sorprendida, chico bestia tenia los ojos de color amarillo y en el centro verde pero lo mas impresionante era que tenia una raya en el medio de cada ojo osea que tenia ojos de gato, cuando los titanes voltearon hacia atrás de chico bestia, estaba slade.

Chico bestia le dio la roca, entonces slade que tenía el libro en las manos conjuro: Azarath ajamen Zinthos raven.- en eso una luz que salió de raven se transporto a slade, entonces raven callo sentada sin desmallarse, en eso chico bestia lanzo una bomba de humo hacia el suelo y despareció junto con slade.- raven, estas bien.- dijo cyborg ayudándola a levantarla.- el, el me, quito parte de mis poderes.

**En alguna parte de Jump City**

Muy bien mi aprendiz, has cumplido todo lo que te he pedido, y si miras tus ojos, podrías decir que estas sacando tu bestia interna.- dijo slade entre risitas.- ahora soy mas poderoso y podremos dominar esta ciudad pero luego el mundo.- chico bestia lo miro con miedo, pero mas que nada, el no sabia que le iba a pasar eso a raven.- y raven se pondrá bien.- claro, solo le quite parte de sus poderes pero no sabes lo que podremos lograr con esto, eres el mejor aprendiz que he tenido Dark Beast, ahora llego la parte final de mi plan: Jump City.

**En las calles de Jump City**

Raven seguía sentada, estaba verdaderamente enojada con slade, le habia quitado parte de sus poderes SUS poderes, nadie le podía hacer eso, nadie, en ese momento sintió como su ira se consumía, iba a estallar toda Jump City si no se calmaba pero no podía así que solo se preparo para el impacto, serró los ojos y les dijo a los titanes que se cubrieran, espero 3, 7, 20 segundo y, no paso nada porque, se supone que si ella no controlaba sus sentimientos hacia que la tierra estallara, pero en ese momento no paso nada.- que ocurre.-pregunto robin al percibir que no estaba pasando nada y que no había razón para cubrirse.- no lo entiendo, nada se rompe ni estalla.- tal vez slade te quito esa debilidad que tenias, pero eso le beneficia un poco el puede destruir todo lo que quiera.- espera, estas diciendo que puedo tener sentimientos.- a raven no le emocionaba que slade tuviera sus poderes y gozara destruyendo el mundo pero, por fin, podría tener sentimientos.

Vamos, levántate.- dijo cyborg llevándola al auto para llegar a la torre.- raven miraba por la ventana viendo las cosas, en verdad todo era hermoso, nunca lo habia notado, los niños jugando en los parques, los arboles y el cielo, todo era muy bello en Jump City.

Slade comenzó a juntar un grupo de robots para atacar cuando fuera necesario, mientras chico bestia se miraba en el espejo, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, nunca se había visto así, de pronto sintió un ligero dolor en su mentón pero no le tomo importancia, entonces el dolor se fue haciendo mas fuerte, mas fuerte, chico bestia no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor cuando sintió que sus colmillos estaban creciendo, se toco la boca sintió los colmillos mucho mas largos de los que tenia, se miro en el espejo y en efectivo, tenia unos colmillos de lobo, eran casi enormes y muy filosos, ya no le estaba agradando estar cambiando con dolores bruscos a cada rato.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, raven se fue directo a su cuarto sin dar explicaciones y adivinen que, a robin se le volvió a subir su obsesión por slade y se fue a la computadora en busca de su rastro, cyborg comenzó a ayudarlo buscando los latidos de chico bestia y starfire estaba alterada, no podía creer que todo esto estaba ocurriendo y el responsable era chico bestia, en ese momento comenzó a sentirse triste, alguien necesitaba consolarla y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue.- robin.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de control y entro cuidadosamente.- robin.- que quieres starfire, estoy ocupado.- lose pero, al menos me dejas acompañarte, me siento muy sola.- ahora no puedo, de verdad estoy ocupado.- robin alguna vez tendrás que admitir que tienes una obsesión.- no la tengo, por favor vete.- lo lamento, yo quería estar contigo porque me sentía sola pero, creo que puedo buscar a alguien mas.- robin agacho la cabeza un poco, entonces starfire se dirigió a la puerta.-¿ puedes ayudarme con el radar de la pantalla 19?- pregunto robin un poco arrepentido, starfire se detuvo al oírlo, de verdad eso la ponía, feliz.

Cyborg comenzó a buscar pero no encontró nada, su radar no lo localizaba.- en donde te metiste.

Raven estaba en su cuarto tratando de levitar un pequeño jarrón, se concentro en el objeto y dijo.- Azarath Methreon Zinthos.- el jarrón comenzó a levitarse un poco, hasta que se callo al suelo, raven soltó un suspiro de desesperación, le hacían falta sus poderes pero lo mas importante, le hacia falta el.

Chico bestia se quedo sentado fuera de la vista de slade, estaba pensando que le pasaría a raven ahora, de verdad estaba preocupado por ella, fue entonces cuando entendió que no la quería para que se uniera al equipo de slade para dominar al mundo, la quería porque… porque la necesitaba y ahora le estaba haciendo falta.

Starfire comenzó a buscar tecleando un poco la computadora y robin la otra cuando un punto apareció en el radar de la pantalla en donde estaba starfire.- robin, lo encontré.- robin se fue directamente a la pantalla de starfire y vio que en efecto, la computadora habia localizado a chico bestia. Muy bien, lo encontraste, ahora mañana lo buscaremos y acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas.- robin se estaba relajando un poco y por loco que parezca, se le estaba pasando su obsesión.

El día se fue pasando, la noche llego por fin, era la hora de meditar de raven pero, para que si como quiera podía tener sentimientos, tomo el cepillo para el cabello y comenzó a cepillárselo.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado, chico bestia se quitaba el tenis.- que estará haciendo raven, de seguro se estará peinando ese hermoso cabello largo que tiene, raven.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana para ver la luna.

Raven dejo el cepillo en el buro que tenia y se acerco a la ventana.- tal vez tu no quieres estar con el, tal vez solo le tienes miedo, que estarás haciendo, chico bestia quiero que vuelvas.

Raven:

Sigo buscando el por que

Te fuiste de aquí

Dejando un abismo entre tú y yo

No te he podido olvidar, No se si a ti

Te pase lo mismo

Toda mi vida cambio

Me falta tu amor

Siento que pierdo la razón

Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar

Por que sin ti no aprendo a vivir

Chico bestia:

Vuelve, quiero sentirme en tus brazos

Quiero besarte los labios

Por siempre quedarme a tu lado

Raven:

Vuelve sabes que tu me haces falta

La espera es cruel y lastima

Vuelve, llena de amor mi vida

Como sacarme este amor

Que ahora es dolor

Tal vez olvidarte sea mejor

Pero no puedo engañar

A este corazón que espera por ti

Chico bestia:  
Vuelve, quiero sentirme en tus brazos

Quiero besarte los labios

Por siempre quedarme a tu lado

Raven:

Vuelve sabes que tu me haces falta

La espera es cruel y lastima

Vuelve, llena de amor mi vida

Cb rv:  
vuelve, llena de amor mi vida

Ya se un poco aburrido este capitulo pero lo importante es que nos pusimos románticos con estos dos. No se pierdan el ultimo capitulo de la historia y a los que nos les gusta Reik nimodo y a los que si pues que bueno.

Dejen porfa los reviews que no se les vallan a olvidar.


	8. El libro y la piedra de Azarath 8

Esta bien, por rouga 18 solo tratare de alargarla tantito ok, este capitulo va para robxstar fans, espero que les guste el capitulo que el que sigue es el FINAL, recuerden:

**Por revencita**

**Capítulo 8**

**El libro y la piedra de Azarath III**

Robin y starfire seguían en el cuarto de control, starfire se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del cuarto y robin solo veía la computadora. A starfire se le estaban serrando los ojos, estaba, muy cansada, eran como las 12:30 pm y seguía allí pero no se podía dormir, tenia que acompañar a robin pero el en segundos lo noto.

Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación, te ves cansada además ya termine.- dijo robin apagando la computadora, starfire se levanto y cruzo la puerta junto con robin. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a el que contiene todas las habitaciones de los titanes, en unos minutos se encontraban frente a la puerta de robin.

Bueno, ya llegamos, adiós.- dijo starfire.- espera, gracias por ayudarme con esto de pues mis, obsesiones, y las investigaciones y todo eso, perdóname por no querer admitirlo antes.- no, yo te agradezco a ti por acompañarme cuando mas lo necesitaba.- para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?- si, tienes razón… eh, robin, es normal soñar cosas malas en la Tierra.- eh, no de hecho star, esos sueños se llaman pesadillas.- ¿pesadillas?, y es malo soñar pesadillas de tus amigos.- no star, nadie puede controlar sus sueños.- esta bien pero, esque sueño que tu, estas aquí pero después te vas junto a un hombre encapuchado que no se quien es pero, me dejas sola y eso me pone muy triste.- star, jamás te dejaría sola, yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado.- dijo acariciándole un poco el cabello para que se tranquilizara pero, de pronto comenzó a acercarse solo un poco pero se sorprendió al ver que ella también lo estaba haciendo.- yo no me… iré.- dijo ya acercándose al igual que ella, eso significaba que ella también lo quería al igual que el, acercaron sus caras pero en el momento mas inoportuno a robin se le subió el orgullo y decidió separarse.- buenas noches star.- dijo cruzando su puerta de habitación.

En verdad que tonto fue, sabia que starfire también lo quería, ese beso pudo haber sido correspondido pero no lo aprovecho, starfire se sintió mal ante esa reacción así que bajo la cabeza como símbolo de tristeza y decidió caminar hasta su habitación pero cuando menos se lo espero, robin salió de su habitación, la tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera y le dio un tierno y largo beso que esta correspondió poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y el rodeándola con sus brazos alrededor de su cadera.

Se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes para verse a los ojos.- starfire quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo antes de descubrir que esto es otro sueño.- pero robin, esto no es un sueño.- ¿a si?, y como lo comprobamos.- muy fácil, así.- dijo para después darle otro tierno beso que el recibió con una sonrisa.

**En alguna parte de Jump City**

Chico bestia vigilo que no estuviera slade por allí, tenia que averiguar al menos como le quito sus poderes a raven, eso no se veía todos los días pero, que tal si el libro que robo podía tener algo que ver, pero en donde rayos pudo haberlo guardado. Busco en los lugares en donde el menos sospecharía pero no lo pudo hallar hasta que se le ocurrió buscar en el peor de los escondites, en el dormitorio de slade.

No era un dormitorio común, el dormía en un rincón de la fabrica que estaba infestado de ratas y animales que al parecer a el no le daba importancia eso. Llego hacia donde estaba el, se encontraba dormido en el suelo, traía puesta la mascara al parecer no se la quitaba para nada.

Vio que tenia el libro en sus brazos, no lo soltaba ni para dormir, estaba decidido a quitárselo para ver que contenía. Se acerco un poco hacia donde el estaba, se detuvo a unos tres pasos de distancia de el porque la verdad estaba comenzando a arrepentirse pero después recordó a raven, recordó la curiosidad que tenia por saber que le habría hecho, después se armo de valor y comenzó a avanzar los pasos que le quedaban hasta llegar a el pero, como se lo iba a quitar si lo estaba abrazando, estiro la mano para que llegara hacia donde estaba el libro, entonces la acerco un poco mas hasta que su mano alcanzo el libro pero en el momento en que lo toco, slade inconscientemente agarro su brazo que eso casi le saca el corazón, pero después de unos segundos lo soltó entonces cb tomo el libro y comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás para salir del rincón hacia su espacio de dormir.

Cuando llego se sentó en el suelo y reviso si alguien lo seguía pero al no ver a nadie decidió seguir con el libro. Lo abrió en la primera página que se le vino a la mente hasta que encontró una con el titulo: el libro y la piedra de Azarath, se quedo en esa página para leerla:

El libro y la piedra de Azarath fueron creados por el mismo Trigón en su tierra. Se dice que si estas dos reliquias se unen, Trigón podrá quitarle parte de sus poderes a su hija como castigo a algo que no quiera hacer. Trigón al enfrentarse en una batalla, predio el libro y la piedra, así que no la ha podido encontrar hasta ahora. Para lograr castigar a su hija con estas dos reliquias primero debe dejar algo en su prenda llamado: Herófilo que es una pequeña piedra que parpadea rojo por unos instantes

_Flashback _

_Quítate de enzima pedazo de grandulón mediocre.- dijo Gizmo tratando de levantar a Mamooth entonces cuando consiguió zafarse corrió por un lado de raven y sin que ella se diera cuenta dejó una pequeña bomba pegada en su capa y salió corriendo. ¡Retirada!- gritó Gizmo entonces dicho esto los demás salieron corriendo junto con el botín que estaban robando. Chico bestia se convirtió en una gacela para correr más rápido y poder alcanzarlos pero vio que algo rojo parpadeaba en la capa de raven._

_OH, NO, raven ¡cuidado!- corrió hacia raven en forma humana quitándole la capa y lanzándose junto con ella hacia otro lado esperando a que se escuchara el gran ¡BBBUUUMMM! Pero, no se escucho nada, era solo un anzuelo para que los dejaran escapar, Maldición.- pensó chico bestia al darse cuenta de ello._

_Fin del flashback _

Al recordar esto chico bestia se quedo algo sorprendido hasta que decidió seguir leyendo.

Después, al día siguiente, se necesitara colocar una bomba de energía llamada Arquelao que explota en cuando siente la presencia de la misma chica.

_Flashback _

_Raven logró golpear a Jinx con su aura negra entonces salió volando para caer en los brazos de Mamooth entonces miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Gizmo cayendo de los cielos justo hasta donde ellos estaban entonces.- Aaa.- gritaron cuando Gizmo callo enzima de ellos, de nuevo._

_Entonces Gizmo se escabullo de Mamooth y corrió hacia un lado de raven para de nuevo dejarle una ''bomba'' en su capa para luego salir corriendo.- no esta vez no caeré en tu trampa.- dijo cb lanzándose contra Gizmo pero de repente se oyó ¡BUM! Entonces cb volteo y vio a raven tirada en el suelo._

_Fin del flashback _

Al reunir las dos reliquias, deberán presentarse ante la hija de Trigón para cumplir con su objetivo. Ahora podrá gozar de los poderes de dicha chica y podrá alcanzar un alto poder.

Chico bestia serró rápidamente el libro y se quedo sin parpadear por un rato. Ahora todo tenia sentido, la bomba hacia raven, los HIVE siempre atacando, el libro, la piedra, todo. En verdad slade tenia todo planeado desde un principio pero no le iba a contar nada a el porque sabia que el pediría también una parte.

Chico bestia dejo el libro al lado de slade muy cuidadoso de no hacer ruido y salió del rincón muy lentamente.

**En la torre T**

Robin se encontraba en la habitación de starfire (para los que son malpensados, ni lo sueñen yo no escribo esas cosas, solo estaban platicando).

Y entonces, soñé que estábamos platicando y que casi nos besábamos pero, cyborg me arrojo una almohada jaja y, no pude de nuevo.- Jajajaja, que tontito eres.- dijo starfire con una sonrisa.- si, lose pero el sueño que mas me gusto, fue el que se hizo realidad.- dijo para después darle un largo beso.- osea este.- dijo abrazándola.- te amo.- dijo starfire sin soltarlo.-yo también, duerme bien, prepárate para mañana, sabes que no será un día fácil.- lo hare.- adiós.- dijo parándose de la cama para después irse a su habitación.- cuando se aseguro de que se fue comenzó a brincar por toda la habitación y gritando en voz baja para poder celebrar de que por fin estaban juntos.

Chico bestia busco su ropa normal, esa que solo extrañaba un poco, la encontró en una esquina en donde estaban las cosas que se debían quemar, que bueno que la recogió en ese momento.

Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo para que no fuera descubierto y salió lo mas discreto posible.

Cuando salió dio un ultimo vistazo, entonces se coloco unos anteojos negros para que no se vieran sus ojos de raya de tigre para después transformarse en lobo y salir corriendo.

Hay chico bestia, ya me lo esperaba de ti, pero pronto no te necesitare mas, ya me he adueñado de los poderes de raven y no podrán hacer nada al respecto.- dijo slade que observaba a chico bestia desde la entrada de la fabrica.

Se arreglo un poco la camisa que estaba algo empolvada y decidió por fin tocar la puerta.-

Toc- Toc.- entonces unas chicas abrieron la puerta.- eh, hola esta Tara Markov.- no, no esta.- entonces apareció Tara en la puerta.- hola chico bestia.- Tara no nos gusta que te juntes con ese chico.- tranquilas es mi amigo.- ash, ok.

Me dejan que me la robe por unos minutos.- esta bien, pero solo por unos minutos.- ok, gracias.- dijo algo gracioso el chico para después llevarse a Tara a unos metros de ahí.

Hola chico bestia, por que bienes tan tarde.- eso no importa, tengo que advertirte de algo.- de que, estas bien, te vez... pálido, porque traes lentes en la noche.- ya dije que eso no importa, mira solo, quédate en tu casa, no pases por callejones, o dile a alguien que te proteja.- porque, que va a pasar mañana.- no lo se pero, no quiero que te hagan daño.- Tara no sabia que decir ante eso, no se esperaba una advertencia.- por favor has lo que te pido si, te quiero.- dijo abrazándola para después salir corriendo.- Tara se quedo en shock por unos segundos cuando vinieron sus amigas a llevarla de nuevo al departamento, mientras ella solo miraba hacia atrás para ver como se alejaba el chico bestia.

Bueno este fue el capítulo 8 de la historia, recuerden ¡EL PROXIMO ES EL FINAL! No se vallan a perder. Recuerden dejar reviews porfa.

Dime revencita


	9. Liberandome de mi bestia

Llego el gran final de Dark Beast la nueva bestia interna T.T. gracias a todos los que la leyeron, a los que la intentaron leer, a los que les dio flojera pero al menos lo intentaron y a todos sus reviews pude concretar con esta historia y si es mucho royo para la introducción mejor empiezo ya y recuerden por siempre:

**Por revencita **

**Capitulo 9**

**Liberándome de mi bestia**

Jueves 4:30pm.

Jump city se encontraba muy tranquila, los chicos de la escuela del turno de tarde, debían llegar a la escuela a tiempo. Los titanes estaban en un edificio vigilando la ciudad con el viento moviendo sus cabellos y capas.

Solo esperaban el gran tormento de ese día. De un momento a otro, un ejército de robots salió de la nada, todos atacaron a los edificios haciendo que se cayeran y lastimaran a más gente. Cuando casi todos los robots salieron, entro por fin el capitán por así decirlo del ejército montando un robot y haciendo direcciones para que atacaran.

Era chico bestia que vestía su traje naranja cafesoso con tenis grises que estaba demasiado serio dejando ver sus ojos y colmillos de bestia.

Los robots atacaron los museos, los bancos, las calles, las casas, todo lo que estaba interponiendo su camino fue destruido pero, lo que no se daban cuenta era que chico bestia no dirigía los ataques hacía donde estaba el departamento de Tara para poder protegerla.

Al verlo, los titanes se quedaron algo sorprendidos por sus nuevos cambios, nunca lo habían visto con esos colmillos pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que estaba atacando la cuidad y que no debían permitir eso.

Titanes al ataque.- grito robin saltando del edificio junto con sus demás compañeros.

**En otra parte de Jump City**

Tara vamos, llegaremos tarde a la escuela, recuerda que tenemos examen de física hoy.- pero, esque me dijo que no salera porque algo malo podría pasar hoy.- ¿Qué?, quien te dijo esa tontería, a ya se, ¿fue ese chico verde de nuevo no?, no te acuerdas la otra vez que te dijo que al siguiente día los pantalones iban a cobrar vida, o cuando te dijo que la Tierra iba a estallar, no paso nada.- lo se pero esta vez se veía muy alterado y dijo que me quedara en casa.- ok, a quien le vas a hacer caso, a un chico que conociste involuntariamente o a tus mejores amigas que dicen la verdad.- ok, si quieres quedarte aquí, esta bien pero nosotras ya nos vamos.- dijeron las chicas ya en la puerta.- espera, tienes razón, no puedo llegar tarde a ese examen.- dijo Tara llegando a la puerta con sus amigas.- ok, vamos rápido.

La pelea era algo violenta pero no algo que no se podía controlar, a veces los robots eran fáciles de vencer pero de repente llegaban más y tenias que ver la forma de destrozarlos a todos con el mismo golpe.

Robin trato de cubrirse de un rayo de parte de un robot con otro para que después este le explotara la cabeza pero de repente llego otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que se quedo dominado por ellos.

Starfire trataba de eliminar a los robots con starbolts y rayos pero eran de verdad demasiados, así que tuvo que volar pero al parecer ellos también volaban así que la alcanzaron fácilmente lanzándose todos contra ella, pero de un momento a otro, starfire concentro toda su fuerza haciendo que los robots salieron volando hechos pesados.

Azarath Methreon Zinthos.- conjuro raven con los poderes que le quedaban para hacer explotar los robots que estaban a punto de atacarla.- toda vía tengo poderes así que no se ilusionen.- dijo raven a los robots que la molestaban, pero no noto que la vigilaban todo el tiempo.

Chico bestia veía como sus compañeros trataban de derrotar la masacre que se encontraba pero, el solo veía como peleaba raven. En verdad, a pesar de tener bajo nivel de poderes podía controlar la situacion. Se quedo observando por un rato hasta que sintió que algo en su oído le hablaba, que era slade desde su comunicador.

Chico bestia, es tu turno ataca.- dijo slade desde la otra parte de Jump City.- dicho esto chico bestia bajo del edificio de donde estaba y corrió hacia los titanes.

A robin le estaban pateando el trasero por así decirlo pero no contaban con su súper boomerang, lo lanzo e hizo que se derribaran varios robots, pero cuando el ultimo robot callo, chico bestia llego para quedar frente a frente con robin.

Ok, si puedes con un simple robot, veamos lo que puedes hacer con migo.- dijo retándolo.- tu lo pediste.- dijo robin iniciando la batalla.

Starfire que se encontraba en los cielos, esquivaba los rayos de los robots que querían matarla entonces cuando menos se lo esperaba un robot la ataco por la espalda y callo directo al suelo pero no pudo llegar ya que raven la detuvo con una aura negra pero al distraerse un robot la ataco por la espalda que hizo que se callera por un momento soltando un grito.

Aagg.- se oyó a las espaldas de chico bestia que al reconocer esa voz volteo para asegurarse y en verdad raven estaba en el suelo.- no te distraigas, te puede pasar esto.- dijo robin dándole una patada a chico bestia que hizo que se enojara y que se convirtiera en oso pardo para poder atacarlo con mas fuerza.

Chico bestia trato de pegarle con el brazo pero no pudo porque robin lo detuvo con una pierna pero después lo lanzo con el otro brazo y se convirtió de nuevo en humano.

¿Que no cuidas a los de tu equipo? No ves que raven esta tirada en el suelo y tú aquí perdiendo el tiempo.- que, claro que cuido a mi equipo.- pues no se ve.- ok, pero no me descuidare porque que tal si voy a ayudarla y tu me apuñalas por la espalda.- ok, si no lo haces tu lo hare yo.

En donde estaba raven sentada en el suelo había una fila de robots que la rodearon para atacarla entre todos. Un robot preparo su cañón láser, entonces dirigió su brazo hacia raven y cuando iba a disparar…

¡Hey!, no lo hagas, déjamelo a mi.- dijo chico bestia deteniendo su brazo, entonces el robot cedió y fue a atacar a otro titán.

Raven seguía sentada en el suelo mirando extraño a chico bestia y el se encontraba parado en frente de ella.- que esperas, levántate vamos a ver que tan ruda eres.

En ese momento a raven se le subió la adrenalina y levanto varios autos con sus poderes que se los arrojo a chico bestia, el los esquivo fácilmente saltando de un lado a otro.

Jeje, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- al oír eso, raven se armo de valor para seguir peleando entonces chico bestia se puso en posición de ataque con una sonrisa retadora que le decía: vamos atácame si puedes.

Esta vez raven no decidió usar sus poderes y fue a atacarlo como podía.

**En la escuela de Jump City**

Tara se concentraba, nadie se sentía bien en un examen, incluso ella que estaba muy nerviosa porque no recordaba aquel ejercicio que la maestra se los habia repetido millones de veces y que ahora estaba en el examen.

**Si**_** a**_** es un entero mayor que 1, entonces la fracción menor es:**

A.

B.

C.

D.

E.

Vamos, piensa, piensa.- se decía una y otra vez Tara pero no podía resolver el ejercicio cuando… una pared de el salón se derrumbo y todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo junto con la maestra que estaba gritando como loca.

Tara también no pudo evitar salir corriendo a lo loco con tal de no toparse con uno de esos robots que estaban destruyendo la ciudad.

Chico bestia tenía razón, nunca debí haber salido.- dijo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol pero no se dio cuenta de que unos robots la habían descubierto cuando comenzó a hablar, entonces Tara se dio cuenta y comenzó a correr.

Vamos raven pensé que eras mas fuerte.- dijo chico bestia poniendo sus brazos para defenderse de los golpes de raven.

Cállate, no me enojes.- jeje, y que podría pasar, ya no tienes tus poderes.- tengo una pequeña porción, quieres que te la muestre.- adelante, después de todo que me podrías hacer, y o soy mas fuerte.

Azarath Methreon Zinthos.- conjuro raven para sacar volando a chico bestia, pero no callo al suelo ya que se convirtió en águila y fue directo hacia ella.

Raven solo espero el fuerte golpe del chico que probablemente se convertiría en otro animal para golpearla, entonces serró los ojos.

Hey, porque sierras los ojos, no es hora de dormir.- dijo chico bestia que estaba parado enfrente de ella en su forma humana.- no es todo lo que tengo.- dijo para después irse contra el pero no pudo atacarlo porque la sujeto del brazo y la trato de ahorcar con su brazo (osea que el estaba detrás de ella con su brazo en el cuello de ella.

Pero fue algo muy extraño porque chico bestia no la estaba tratando de ahorcar, así que aprovecho esta oportunidad para teletransportarse a unos metros de el.

Entonces decidió atacar otra vez pero el le agarro el puño evitando el golpe pero de inmediato la soltó.

Algo estaba pasando porque chico bestia no usaba sus poderes ni la golpeaba cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Tara corrió lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de esquivar los rayos de los robots que la perseguían pero entonces un robot ataco el suelo con un rayo haciéndola volar para otra parte cayendo después al suelo.

Se encontraba indefensa, no podía hacer nada cuando serró los ojos y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos para esperar el ataque cuando…

Raven lanzo una tapa de alcantarilla con sus poderes pero el chico la esquivo y se puso delante de ella con un salto pero ella reacciono dándole una patada.

Chico bestia se hizo una cruz con sus brazos para cubrirse de la patada que solo lo arrastro unos centímetros hacia atrás.

Raven, que buena peleadora eres, enserio me impresionas, sigamos esto me esta gustando.

Raven se enojo un poco con eso entonces se tele transporto detrás de el para ahorcarlo pero, chico bestia figuro una sonrisa malvada y la tomo del brazo para revertir el ataque pero en vez de eso solo la dejo ir una vez mas.

Porque no me golpeas.- dijo raven al darse cuenta de ello.- porque no quiero hacerlo, no tengo ganas hoy.- pues deberías hacerlo si no quieres ser castigado por tu niñero.- jeje, el no es mi niñero y tal vez debería golpearte ahora pero, esque enserio no quiero.- pues yo si.- dijo abalanzándose contra el.

El robot fue aplastado por una roca inmensa que lo dejo fuera de combate, entonces el otro robot le dio miedo y fue a atacar a alguien mas.

¿Qué?- dijo Tara al darse cuenta de ello pero después miro sus manos y vio un pequeño resplandor amarillo que la dejo algo extrañada.

Entonces su cabeza le empezó a doler demasiado puso sus manos en ella para intentar calmar el dolor pero era imposible. Era como una 3 veces una migraña.

Entonces una pila de rocas comenzaron a hacer un deslave entonces ella se quito para impedir que la aplastaran.

_Flashback_

_Obedecerás todas mis ordenes.- lo hare, olvidaras todos tus errores en el pasado.- si.- me servirás y pelearas para mi.- lo hare.- dijo poniéndose el logo de slade en su nuevo traje.- y destruirás a los jóvenes titanes.- pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.- dijo muy orgullosa la chica para después pintar una malvada sonrisa en su rostro._

_Fin del flashback_

Tara se mostro muy sorprendida ante este recuerdo que paso por su mente porque la chica que le hablaba a ese villano era ella.

Quien es slade.- se pregunto por un rato porque todavía no tenia muy bien formulado el recuerdo.

_Los jóvenes titanes iban en el auto T cuando, el semáforo paro en rojo entonces tuvieron que detenerse pero cuando marco en verde, avanzaron solo poco para que después una gran roca envistiera el auto T._

_Los chicos salieron del auto para ver que pasaba entonces chico bestia dijo.- ¿Terra?- hola chicos me recuerdan dijo para después atacarlos._

No, no.- decía una y otra vez la chica que se encontraba otra vez en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos.- no es cierto, yo no traicionaría a chico bestia así, ni a sus amigos.

_Slade, lo logre estoy viva, no puedo creer que por poco me derriban.- decía la chica corriendo hacia su amo después de ser derrotada por los jóvenes titanes, cuando… slade le dio una tremenda patada que la mando a volar a unos metros y chocar contra la pared.- eso no fue nada comparado con lo voy a hacerte.- dijo acercándose un poco mas hacia ella.- no puedes tratarme de este modo.- ¿no puedo?- dijo slade para después darle otro golpe.- quien mas te aceptaría, has hecho casa horribles.-_

_Mí- mi nombre es Terra y he hecho cosas horribles._

_He jurado y servido al amo de la maldad, he obedecido cada una de sus órdenes y he cometido crímenes en su nombre._

_Cosas imperdonables, a donde más podrías ir.- dijo slade acercándose a la chica que se retorcía del dolor del golpe pasado.- a cualquier lugar menos este, estoy cansada de pelar y estoy cansada de ti._

_He traicionado y atacado a cada uno de los que solían ser mis amigos,_

_Uno por uno he destruido a los jóvenes titanes y sin que nadie me detenga._

_He- he puesto a toda la ciudad de rodillas._

_Rápido.- que.- no es eso para lo que viniste, vamos hazlo rápido.- dijo Terra que se encontraba en el suelo en frente de chico bestia pero después sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica que la hizo atacarlo._

_Ya no puedes controlarme.- decía Terra que estaba siendo ahorcada por slade para después concentrar todo su poder en la lava.- el poder de Terra esta causando una erupción, tenemos que irnos de aquí.- decía raven mientras corrían.- Terra, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo chico bestia.- no, yo debo quedarme.- no.- yo soy la única que puede detenerlo, fuiste el mejor amigo que haya tenido.- dijo Terra dándole un abrazo de despedida mientras lloraba, entonces aparto a chico bestia de ella._

_Mí- mi nombre es Terra y he hecho cosas horribles._

_Los titanes fueron a revisar la cueva en donde se encontraba pero lo único que encontraron fue una inofensiva estatua en la cual colocaron una memoria de ella que decía ''TERRA A TEEN TITAN, A TRUE FIEND (TERRA UNA JOVEN TITAN, UNA AMIGA DE VERDAD)._

_Y no tengo absolutamente ningún remordimiento._


	10. Liberandome de mi bestia 2

Esta es la segunda parte del final, espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 9 segunda parte**

**Liberándome de mi bestia**

Robin observo que chico bestia y raven peleaban que tal si le hacían daño a raven, ella no tenía los poderes suficientes para detenerlo.

Cyborg, ayuda a raven.- y tú que vas a hacer.- iré a buscar a slade. Dijo para después salir corriendo.

Vamos raven se que tienes mas poder escondido.- dijo chico bestia cuando sintió que alguien lo atacaba que era el cañón laser de cyborg que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Cyborg se acerco para ver si el chico bestia por fin estaba derrotado pero en ese momento, se levanto y le dio un derechazo en la cara.

Robin localizo a slade en la fábrica de rines y llantas. Entro muy cuidadosamente y lo vio que estaba parado en frente de unas pantallas que vigilaban todos sus movimientos.

Muy bien slade, se acabo deja a chico bestia en paz.- slade solo movio su ojo a la derecha para después voltear.

Robin, no esperaba que fueras tu el que me viniera a ver pero, ya que estas aquí, por que no jugamos un buen rato.- no debiste decir eso.- dijo abalanzándose contra el.

**En otra parte de Jump City**

Tara se encontraba en el suelo recobrando todos esos recuerdos. Ahora todo tenia sentido, chico bestia llamándola Terra, los robots persiguiéndola, fueron órdenes de slade, ahora sabia quien era.

Entonces volvió a su mano, estaba cubierta de un brillante amarillo, se concentro y miro lo que estaba debajo de ella: la tierra.

Levanto su mano concentrándose pero no dejaba de mirarla cuando… unas pequeñas rocas comenzaron a levantarse y a girar en ella, era hermoso, podía controlar la tierra, tenia poderes y ni siquiera intento usarlos, no le habia hecho caso a chico bestia, después de todo el tenia la razón.

Después recordó a los jóvenes titanes. De seguro estaban en problemas por la catástrofe que se estaba presentando y lo que mas le emocionaba era poder pelear alado de chico bestia, entonces se levanto de donde estaba y fue corriendo a buscarlos.

Slade pateo a robin que se hizo para atrás con el golpe y choco un poco con la pared que estaba detrás de el, entonces slade aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearlo con el puño pero robin reacciono rápido y se quito a tiempo haciendo que slade golpeara a la pared haciendo un agujero, entonces se fue hacia atrás de el.

Slade levanto su mano sobándose un poco y viendo casi para atrás (osea que movio su ojo para la derecha sin voltear a verlo)

Muy bien robin, pero aun no es lo mejor que tengo.- dijo para después voltearlo a ver y correr hacia el para continuar la batalla.

Chico bestia golpeaba a cyborg en el estomago y en la cara entonces cyborg se descuido y disparo su cañón hacia arriba. El disparo le callo a un edificio de ladrillos en donde trabajaba la gente y que se estaba derrumbando en este momento.- ¡no!- grito cyborg al darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho cuando…

El edificio se restableció por si solo y no callo.

¿Qué?- pregunto cyborg al ver que el edificio no se caía, entonces del polvo y las explosiones salieron una figura de una chica sobre una roca. Chico bestia sostenía a cyborg de el traje pero…

¿Terra?- se pregunto cyborg al reconocer la figura de la chica.- que, donde.- dijo chico bestia soltando a cyborg haciendo que se callera al suelo.

Terra llego con chico bestia para decirle que ya habia recuperado sus poderes.

Chico bestia, mira tengo poderes, tenias razón.- Tara que haces aquí, te dije que te quedaras en tu departamento y que no salieras.- pero, se que intentabas protegerme, y te lo agradezco pero mira, tengo mis poderes de vuelta.- que, como- como lo sabes.- tuve una serie de recuerdos, pero chico bestia… yo… perdóname por lo que te hice y lo que le hice también a tus amigos.- dijo Terra abrazando a chico bestia.- yo ya te perdone Tara.- dime ''Terra''

Awww que tierno pero, te aviso que chico bestia es el malo aquí.- dijo cyborg levantándose.- de que hablas. Chico bestia no haría eso, el- el pelea junto con ustedes.- en ese momento chico bestia dejo de abrazarla para hacerse para atrás.- ¿es cierto? Porque.- por la misma razón que tu Terra, quería respeto, todos me criticaban me decían que no me necesitaban así que… slade me ayudo.- y si no puedes ayudarme, tendré que pelear también con tigo.- no, chico bestia, slade solo te esta usando, el quiere que hagas todo lo que te diga, me paso a mi y no voy a dejar que te pase a ti también, lo único que conseguirás al final es destruirte a ti mismo.- chico bestia solo miro al suelo.- perdóname Terra pero es la única forma de protegerte a ti y a ella.- dijo para después empujarla a donde estaba cyborg que la cacho y se puso en posición de batalla.- como tu quieras pero tratare de no hacerte daño.- no lo intentes, debes hacerlo.- dijo chico bestia para después convertirse en rinoceronte e iniciar la pelea.

Robin golpeaba a slade en la mascara una y otra vez, entonces le dio una patada para alejarlo un poco.

No me haces nada, recuerda también que tengo los poderes de raven.- dijo para después derrumbar una pila de llantas que casi le cae a robin encima.

Robin rodo en el suelo para esquivarla pero no vio un gran palo de metal que venia hacia el entonces lo saco volando.- vamos robin, pensé que querías pelear.- robin seguía adolorido pero como quiera se levanto para seguir con la pelea, lanzo su boomerang a slade pero el lo atrapo y lo hizo pedazos tan solo con su mano.

Entonces robin fue directamente hacia el para darle una patada pero slade tomo su pierna a tiempo y se la retorció por así decirlo y lo lanzo al suelo. Robin se sentía muy adolorido, en verdad eso le había roto la pierna y estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor.- no has cambiado nada robin, los mismos ataques, podría decirse que ya me los aprendí.- dijo slade acercándose para seguir con la batalla a pesar de que robin ya no podía continuar.

Terra lanzaba rocas en contra de chico bestia pero este las esquivaba transformándose en animales y montándolas como escaleras para después ir y darle una patada. Cyborg disparo pero chico bestia se convirtió en colibrí para esquivarlo mejor pero en ese momento una puerta de auto lo golpeo por detrás haciéndolo caer al suelo entonces cyborg lo rodeo con sus brazos para que no se pudiera mover, el se movía para que lo soltara pero no se lograba zafar.

En ese momento llego raven hacia el.- chico bestia, chico bestia escúchame, se que tu no quieres hacer esto, piénsalo, es slade el que te manipula, escucha también a Terra, ella te dice la verdad si no te controlas antes te destruirás, no dejes que tu bestia interna te controle.- yo- yo, no puedo, raven ayúdame.- raven se quedo sorprendida ante eso chico bestia le estaba pidiendo ayuda.- ayúdame, yo, yo se como derrotar a slade pero, tienes que ayudarme.

Robin era golpeado por slade, no lo dejaba en paz, ya se le habían roto un par de cosas de su traje y estaba muy lastimado.

Mmm, así no puedes pelar, quiero divertirme mas con tigo, que tal si te curo un poco.- dijo slade yendo hacia robin para después poner sus manos sobre su estomago y curarlo un poco.- robin se levanto y dijo.- porque lo haces, quieres hacerme sufrir una y otra vez.- mmm, digamos que si, vamos aun no hemos acabado de jugar.- yo creo que si.- dijo cyborg que acababa de hacer un hoyo en la pared entrando a la fabrica.- mmm, los jóvenes titanes, y que tenemos aquí, mi vieja aprendiz Terra, que gusto en saludarte niña, te acabare de una vez por todas si la otra paliza que te di no sirvió.

Jeje, Dark Beat destrúyelos.- dijo slade para después presionar un botón que tenia guardado que hizo que chico bestia se transformara en tigre.

Chico bestia se quedo ahí parado viéndolos para después planear como destruirlos.

Chico bestia, escúchame. Slade te esta controlando si no reaccionas rápido te destruirá.- chico bestia se quejo un poco entonces logro transformarse en humano de nuevo.- o no, eso no.- dijo slade presionando el botón de nuevo que hizo que a chico bestia le doliera y no tuviera mas remedio que transformarse de nuevo en tigre.

Entonces fue a atacar a cyborg que este le sostuvo la boca para que no se lo comiera.- bestia, reacciona.- dijo lanzándolo al suelo.

Slade solo miraba con seriedad la pelea pero no se daba cuenta de que robin seguía detrás de el. Entonces robin corrió hacia donde estaba y se subió arriba de el para tratar de quitarle el control.- dame eso.- dijo robin que trataba de estar arriba de el porque slade se movía mucho.

Quítate, niño, no eres mas fuerte que yo.- dijo slade envolviendo a robin en un aura negra que después la uso para quitárselo de enzima.- no debiste hacer eso niño, ahora pagaras las consecuencias.- dijo slade acercándose a robin con un poste filoso que arranco de una parte de la fabrica cuando…

No te le acerques.- dijo starfire que le lanzo un starbolt que hizo que slade soltara el poste pero no callera.- niña insolente, no puedes salvar a tu novio.- dijo slade volando hacia starfire usando los poderes de raven para llegar hasta ella para ahorcarla y bajarla al suelo junto con el, cuando llegaron al suelo slade la siguió ahorcando.

¡No!, no, a ella no por favor haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no la lastimes por favor.- slade lo volteo a ver entonces dibujo una sonrisa detrás de su mascara para después soltar a starfire y dejarla caer al suelo.

Hay, adolescentes, nunca aprenderán que los sentimientos no te llevan a ningún lado.- dijo slade acercándose a robin, el serró los ojos para recibir el golpe pero… en el peor momento chico bestia llego para patearlo en forma de canguro entonces paso lo que menos se esperaba.

La mascara de slade salió volando y el callo a suelo para después sentarse y taparse la cara con las dos manos.- chico bestia, no debes hacer esto, yo… soy…. ¡tu amo!- dijo slade quitándose las manos de la cara que dejaron ver su rostro, entonces chico bestia solo se quedo petrificado al ver el rostro de slade.

No era alguien a quien el conocía, era un señor con cabello café con un parche en el ojo y barba café un poco larga.- ahora, todos se van a arrepentir por esto.- grito slade concentrando todo su poder haciendo que le fabrica comenzara a colapsarse.

Vámonos.- grito cyborg tomando a robin y chico bestia a starfire y Terra y Raven corriendo solas.

Después cuando salieron, toda la fábrica se derrumbo junto con slade dentro.

¿Se acabo, lo vencimos?- pregunto Terra.- no lose, recuerden que el siempre regresa.- dijo chico bestia sacando lógica.

Eso es cierto.- dijo una voz que después siguió una explosión en una parte de los escombros de la fabrica que de ahí salió slade sin ningún rasguño.- Azarath Methreon Zinthos.- conjuro slade para que el cielo se tornara rojo y que el sol se escondiera.-

Titanes, ataquen.- dijo robin ya recuperado corriendo junto con sus compañeros.- la verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar.

Slade voló hacia arriba para no ser alcanzado pero starfire, raven Terra y chico bestia pudieron alcanzarlos y robin y cyborg esperaron a que pudieran bajarlo.

Starfire lanzaba starbolts, chico bestia trataba de golpearlo, Terra atacaba con tierra y rocas, cyborg con su cañón láser desde el suelo y robin con sus armas de apoyo.

Niños molestos piensan que con eso pueden detenerme.- dijo slade haciendo como un kame hame ha pero con una aura negra que se la disparo a los tres que estaban en el cielo que cayeron al suelo excepto chico bestia que tubo que ayudar a sus amigas para que no cayeran.

Robin alcanzo a atrapar a starfire como su responsabilidad, cyborg alcanzo a Terra que también callo.- chico bestia, ayuda a raven, yo ya tengo bajo control a Terra.- chico bestia se transformó en pterodáctilo para ayudar a raven y la dejo sentada en el suelo.

Chico bestia, acaba con el.- lo hare raven te lo prometo.- dijo chico bestia cuando slade bajo para irse caminando hacia el.

Chico bestia, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, tu bestia interna te controlara de inmediato y terminaras en mi poder.- dijo slade para después patear a chico bestia para que callera al suelo cuando…

Chico bestia vio que algo estaba debajo de los escombros. Era el libro. Chico bestia giro sus ojos hacia donde estaba el libro, entonces slade detecto ese movimiento entonces trato de encontrar que estaba viendo entonces el también lo vio.- no, eso no.- dijo salde para que después chico bestia saliera corriendo hacia el libro pero el lo envolvió en una aura negra y le impidió que lo alcanzara.

A donde vas, no hemos terminado de pelear.- dijo slade atrayendo a chico bestia con el aura negra para después soltarlo y que callera arriba de los escombros, entonces se le clavaron unos pocos vidrios en la espalda que lo dejaron petrificado.

¡No!- grito raven entonces fue hacia el libro. Y vio que ahí estaba la solución, entonces lo tomo y se lo lazo lo más rápido que pudo.

Dámelo.- dijo slade que corría hacia el chico para quitarle el libro. Pronto chico bestia con un poco de dificultad llego hasta la página que habia leído el día anterior. Se levanto con mucha dificultad, levanto el libro al cielo y dijo…

Azarath… Ajamen… Zinthos… SLADE.- pronuncio chico bestia al mismo tiempo que levantaba el libro, entonces comenzó a correr mucho viento por todos lados y en donde estaba parado chico bestia comenzó a formarse un hoyo (osea que habia un circulo un poco profundo y grande en donde estaba parado).

Chico bestia no dejaba de soltar el libro por no querer romper el hechizo pero en verdad ese hechizo le estaba quitando todas sus fuerzas, solo el que tenía un gran poder como slade, Trigón o raven podían conjurar uno de esos hechizos pero el no porque no tenía el poder suficiente que hasta le podría causar la muerte.

¡Noooo!- grito slade, miro su mano y vio que se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas y el viento que corría se lo llevaba. Por fin, slade se deshizo pero solo quedo su mascara como recuerdo por así decirlo.

Chico bestia callo serrando los ojos hacia el suelo entonces los titanes corrieron hacia el para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, estaban tan alborotados que no dejaban pasar a raven.

Quítense, por favor.- dijo raven que intentaba pasar para ir a verlo mientras corría hacia el. Los titanes le cedieron el paso y raven fue hacia el.


	11. Liberandome de mi bestia 3

Quítense, por favor.- dijo raven que intentaba pasar, los titanes le cedieron el paso para que fuera a verlo.

Raven llego y se sentó alado de el, ¿chico bestia?, despierta no me puedes dejar así.- dijo raven que comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

¡Chico bestia!- dijo otra vez raven pero esta vez gritando un poco mas fuerte para que se despertara pero no lo lograba. En ese momento supo que tal vez no despertaría así que comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

En la calle de Jump City donde estaban los titanes contemplando aquella escena. Starfire lloraba un poco en el pecho de robin mientras el le acariciaba el cabello descansando su barbilla en su cabeza mientras cyborg miraba al suelo como símbolo de tristeza pero raven, raven se encontraba llorando como una niña sobre aquel chico que no abría los ojos para nada y que estaba un poco herido pero no despertaba.- despierta, despierta, despierta.- pronunciaba una y otra vez la chica aun llorando en ese hoyo en la tierra afuera de la fabrica ya destruida.

Terra tampoco pudo evitar llorar por su mejor amigo. Raven estaba destrozada, se habia dado cuenta de que lo amaba y tenia oportunidades de recuperarlo pero se habia ido cuando… se le ocurrió la idea de que pudiera ayudarlo curándolo con sus poderes pero, lamentablemente ella no tenia suficiente poder para curarlo por completo pero, debería al menos intentarlo así que coloco sus manos en la frente del chico y comenzó a concentrarse.

Pasaron 1-2-4-5 minutos y chico bestia no despertaba así que, decidió resignarse y comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Lo tomo para abrazarlo (levantándolo un poco) y llorar en su hombro.- No te vallas, te- te amo.- confeso raven a chico bestia entonces sintió una mano por su espalda que la abrazaba, se quedo en shock por la reacción.- yo también te amo raven.- dijo chico bestia despertándose ya de una vez.

Raven se separo de el lo mas rápido, entonces el chico dibujo una sonrisa pero raven se la borro con una tremenda cachetada.- ouch, porque hiciste eso.- dijo chico bestia sobándose la mejilla.- ¡te estabas haciendo!- ¿Qué? No, en verdad, solo recuerdo que caminaba hacia una luz y me encontré a… mi padre y me dijo: aun no es tiempo, entonces tú llegaste y me tomaste de la mano y me trajiste hasta aquí.- pero-pero.- dijo aun enojada la chica pero fue silenciada con tierno beso del chico, entonces ella lo abrazo después del beso.- te amo.- repitió chico bestia cuando…

¡Bestia! Me habías asustado, a donde diablos te fuiste.- perdón pero solo quería salvar a raven.- dijo chico bestia entonces fue cuando cyborg noto que sus ojos eran normales, ya no eran de raya de tigre y sus colmillos eran como antes.

Chico bestia se levanto cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, entonces Terra que estaba debajo de la lluvia fue corriendo hacia chico bestia aun llorando para darle un fuerte abrazo que hizo que el chico soltara una lagrima de felicidad por su amiga, ya habia recuperado su memoria, tenia sus poderes de vuelta y lo mejor era que estaba viva.

Te quiero Terra.- yo también.- dijo pero fue interrumpida por un uhh-uhh (este sonido se hace con dos tosidos disimulados) que fueron los tosidos de raven para separarlos.- chico bestia sonrió ante eso y fue para abrazar a raven.

Robin, nuestro amigo chico bestia esta vivo.- grito de emoción la chica para darle un asfixiante abrazo a robin que lo dejo petrificado.

**Cyborg pov**

Bueno, aquí estoy, con mi celular mensageandome con abeja, nose pero últimamente nos hemos comunicado mucho.

Bueno, creo que al final todo termino bien ¿no?, ya no hay mas slade por siempre, Terra vive aquí con nosotros y combate los crímenes también con sus poderes, chico bestia se enamoro de raven y raven se enamoro de chico bestia, a y starfire y robin están muy acaramelados en la azotea si me entienden ¿no?, todo esta bien ahora, me agrada no, paz por fin.

**Fin de cyborg pov **

Hola.- dijo chico bestia yendo hacia raven para después abrazarla por atrás que estaba afuera viendo la playa.- que haces.- estoy… viendo lo que me perdí todos estos años, lo hermoso que es el mundo.- no solo el mundo es hermoso, tu lo eres.- dijo chico bestia para después sonreír.- raven volteo para verlo a los ojos.- chico bestia, tu… habías tenido este sentimiento por mi antes.- siempre… y tu.- tal vez pero nunca lo quise comprender.- chico bestia le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja para que la pudiera ver mejor.- eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que lo averiguaste a tiempo.- dijo para después darle un beso que ella correspondió y después lo abrazo pero no notaron que alguien los espiaba desde el cuarto abandonado con estrellas muy detenidamente y con algo de tristeza.

**Se acabo, los voy a extrañar mucho enserio los quiero, quiero que sepan que a esta historia le puse mucha mente y corazón.**

**Espero sus reviews por favor jeje toda vía estoy con eso, T.T los voy a extrañar.**

**Dime por siempre Revencita **


End file.
